Amigas, Namorados e Segredos
by Juh Moony
Summary: Universo Altenativo - ULTIMO CAPITULO Finalmente Lily descobre que se pode ter um namorado amigo...
1. Noola, a Rapariga Alienígena

**Amigas, Namorados e Segredos **

_Universo Alternativo_

_Resumo: Lily Evans está a atravessar um ano complicado. A sua melhor amiga foi viver para outro país e o seu irmão também está de partida. Como se não bastasse, há ainda o problema com os rapazes. Eles tratam-na como se ela fosse, de facto, um rapaz, e não se dão conta que é uma rapariga como as outras e que também têm sentimentos. Resultado: uma vida sentimental inexistente. Para não se sentir tão desamparada, Lily vai trocando e-mails com o irmão, Paul, e com Hannah, a sua melhor amiga. Mas novas pessoas entraram na sua vida! _

**1.Noola, a Rapariga Alienígena**

**- **Nós somos os campeões, nós somos os campeões – cantava um rapaz estúpido qualquer do lado de fora da janela do vestiário das raparigas.

- Não acham patético? - perguntou a Alice Jones enquanto aplicava nas pernas loção corporal com aroma a morango. - Batemo-los três semanas seguidas, eles ganham uma vez e acham que são o máximo.

- Sim – respondi enquanto puxava o cabelo para trás e o entrançava. – Hoje – acrescentei, erguendo a voz para que aquele rapaz estúpido me ouvisse lá fora – foi um mero deslize no de resto excelente desempenho da nossa equipa.

- Apoiado – responderam em coro o resto da equipa que se encontrava a mudar de roupa após o jogo de futebol.

- Vocês foi uma porcaria – gritou o rapaz estúpido.

Meti as minhas coisas no saco de desporto e saí para a encandeante luz do sol de Junho. Lá estava o rapaz estúpido… nomeadamente, Lucius Malfoy, guarda-redes da equipa dos rapazes.

- Estás a falar comigo? – perguntei.

Lucius tentou enfrentar-me, o que era difícil, visto que tenho um metro e sessenta e oito e ele é um zé-ninguém com um metro e sessenta.

- Sim – respondeu ele para o meu nariz.

- Nesse caso, importas-te de utilizar correctamente a gramática? Diz-se vocês foram uma porcaria e não vocês foi.

Lucius corou enquanto o grupo de rapazes que o rodeava ria à socapa.

Deitou-me a língua de fora.

- Oh – bocejei. – Como se eu tivesse muito medo.

Neste momento, a maior parte da equipa das raparigas já acabara de mudar de roupa e saíra para ver o que se passava. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Todos os sábados, depois do desafio, os jogos continuavam fora do campo, frequentemente com as raparigas a bombardear os rapazes com balões cheios de água das torneiras dos vestiários.

Peguei no meu saco para ir para casa. Já me fartara de tudo aquilo ao longo das últimas semanas. Tinha a certeza de que devia haver melhor forma de chamar a atenção de um rapaz do que molhá-lo com água.

De qualquer forma, era sábado, o que significava almoço com os pais. O pai insiste em que comamos juntos como 'uma família' nas raras vezes em que não está a trabalhar. Que família, penso eu? Até parece que tenho centenas de irmãos. Tenho apenas a Petunia, que tem vinte e seis anos e saiu de casa, há vários anos, para ir viver em Southampton e o Paul, que tem vinte e um e está a estudar em Bristol.

- Eh, Evans – chamou Lucius.

- O meu nome é Lily – respondi, voltando-me.

- Lily? Que nome é esse? – perguntou o Snape, um dos outros rapazes da equipa, rindo à socapa. – Lily. Flor lily.

Tentei pensar em qualquer coisa inteligente para dizes. – É o meu nome – respondi à falta de melhor.

- Está bem, então, Lily. Tu e eu – disse o Lucius, apontando para a mesa de piquenique junto ao campo de futebol. – Ali. Braço-de-ferro.

Ora isto era tentador. O braço-de-ferro era o meu maior talento. Deitei uma olhadela ao relógio. Tinha tempo.

- Está bem, Malfoy. Prepara-te para morrer.

Tomámos posição na mesa, frente um do outro, e ambos estendemos os braços com os cotovelos apoiados. Uma pequena multidão em breve se juntou à nossa volta quando agarrámos as mãos.

- Prontos – comandou Snape. – Atenção, PARTIDA.

Esforcei-me por manter o braço direito enquanto começávamos a fazer força.

- Vamos, Lily – gritavam as raparigas.

- Vamos, Lucius – gritaram os rapazes.

- Eh, Lily, está um tipo à tua procura junto ao vestiário dos rapazes – anunciou Amos, o capitão da equipa dos rapazes, ao juntar-se a nós.

- Boa tentativa – respondi, sem levantar o olhar. Não ia quebrar a minha concentração com o truque mais velho da História. Além disso, Amos era um Deus e eu, regra geral, dizia ou fazia algo estúpido quando um membro da superespécie se encontrava perto. Fiz o possível por me concentrar. A multidão à volta começava a ficar entusiasmada ao ver que eu mantinha o braço firme e que o de Lucius começava a enfraquecer.

- Mostra-lhe, Lily – incitou uma das raparigas.

Sentia a minha força a fraquejar enquanto Lucius lutava e o meu braço oscilava. Então, reuni toda a minha energia e pás, o braço de Lucius tombou sobre a mesa.

- Hurra! – aplaudiram as raparigas e depois começaram a cantar. – Nós somos as campeãs. Nós somos as campeãs. Campeãs, as campeãs, campeãs da Europa.

- Raparigas estúpidas – exclamou Lucius, esfregando a mão e tirando o cadeado da sua bicicleta. – De qualquer forma, nós ganhámos o futebol e isso é o realmente conta.

- Oh, cresce e aparece - gritei enquanto me afastava.

- Há realmente alguém à tua procura, Lily – informou Amos, aproximando-se e colocando a mão no meu ombro.

Ao virar-me e fitar os seus olhos azuis cor de ganga, o meu estômago deu uma volta.

- Não disse aquilo para te distrair. Ali, vês? – continuou. – Um tipo hippie de cabelo escuro e com um brinco.

Olhei para onde ele apontava e ali estava o meu irmão, Paul, a pouca distância.

- Nihingaiah – disse a Amos, que olhou para mim com ar zombeteiro.

Encolhi os ombros e virei-me na direcção do meu irmão, que me acenou. Não valia a pena explicar, pensei, enquanto me aproximava do Paul. O Amos nunca compreenderia como fico dominada por Noola, a Rapariga Alienígena, quando confrontada com rapazes bonitos. Não sabe muitas palavras. Apenas uhaiuh, iuneui e nihingaiah, que acho que querem dizer 'oh, sim' e 'obrigada' em dialecto alienígena.

- Olá, Lily – saudou-me o Paul, abraçando-me.

- Olá – respondi, abraçando-o também.

- Um bocado velho para ti, não é? – escarneceu o Lucius ao passar por nós na sua bicicleta.

- Vai bugiar, seu tarado – retorqui enquanto dava o braço ao Paul e o afastava da multidão. – É meu irmão.

O Paul sorriu e olhou para Lucius. – Parece que estou a interromper alguma coisa.

- Isso é que era bom.

- Vá lá, podes contar-me. Alguém especial?

- Apenas a vida pantanosa local – respondi. – Vens almoçar a casa?

- Sim – suspirou o Paul. – Más vibrações. Pensei escapar-me um bocado e vir ter contigo.

- O Pai Aterrador ainda está zangado contigo?

Paul assentiu. – E de que maneira. Pela forma como fala, qualquer pessoa pensaria que cometi um assassínio em vez de abandonar a Universidade. Mas sabes como ele é.

Oh, se sabia! De noite e de dia, eu e a mãe tínhamos de o ouvir sempre a falar… a falar… O Paul arruinou a sua vida. O Paul estragou a oportunidade de uma vida. O Paul desperdiçou o seu talento. Se ao menos o Paul fosse como a Petunia. Foi sempre um sonhador. Foi tudo demasiado fácil para ele. Que vai ser dele? Onde é que errámos?

A falar, a falar, a falar.

Sabem, o meu pai é um médico importante num hospital. A minha mãe é médica de clínica geral. Até a minha irmã Petunia é médica. O plano era que o Paul se juntaria ao clube, seguiria os passos de família. Porém, nunca o quis fazer. Queria ser músico. Começou por aceitar aquela coisa de médico. Teve boas notas. Entrou na Escola Médica. Frenquentou um ano. Fez um fim-de-semana do tipo tomada de consciência em Londres. Viu a luz ou qualquer coisa assim. Abandonou a Universidade. Deixou crescer o cabelo. Começou a falar gíria de auto-ajuda. Meteu-se na medicina alternativa e rejeitou praticamente tudo aquilo que o pai representava. Oh, oh.

O pai, furioso.

A mãe, triste.

Eu, no entanto, estou contente. Não porque ele esteja a passar um mau bocado, é claro. Tenho pena dele por ter de ouvir o pai, mas o pai também me tem na calha para ser médica. Ui, não obrigada. Demasiado sangue. Quero ser escritora e, por isso, espero que tudo isto com o Paul abra caminho para a minha eventual queda em desgraça.

- A sério. Parece que tinhas ali um monte de admiradores – disse o Paul, apontando para o campo de futebol.

- Ná – respondi. – Os rapazes nunca se interessam por mim.

- Pareceu-me que estavam _muito_ interessados.

- Só porque sou campeã do braço-de-ferro – afirmei, sorrindo. – tinha de lhes mostrar como é, depois de termos perdido o futebol esta manhã.

O Paul deitou-me um olhar e suspirou. – Lily, és impossível. Acorda e cheira as hormonas, miúda. És, de longe, a rapariga mais bonita da equipa.

- Eu, bonita? Sim, pois. Não brinques comigo.

- Estou a falar a sério – garantiu ele, puxando-me a trança.

- Só dizes isso porque és meu irmão.

- Não – replicou. – Estás sempre a diminuir-te. Como se não conseguisses ver que és giríssima.

- Agora, sei que estás a brincar. Não conseguiria arranjar um rapaz mesmo que tentasse.

- Já tentaste?

Encolhi os ombros. – Hã, não sei. Nem por isso. Mas… é assim, ou falo alienígena, ou faço o meu numero de Miss Mandona e começo a corrigir-lhes a gramática. Quero dizer. Naaa. Que tem isto de sedutor? Ou então aterrorizo-os com a minha força sobre-humana. Sabes, humilho-os ganhando o braço-de-ferro. Muito feminino. Nem pensar. Parece que nunca me sai bem.

- Sairá, Lily – assegurou Paul, gentilmente.

- Mas quando? A maioria das raparigas do meu ano tem os lábios doridos de andar aos beijos. Eu? As únicas partes doridas que tenho são as nódoas negras onde algum rapaz me deu um pontapé num jogo de futebol. Sou um caso perdido. A Hannah era boa nesta coisa de rapazes. Costumavam gostar mesmo dela.

O Paul olhou-me com preocupação. – Lamento o que se passou com a Hannah. A mãe contou-me. Quando se foi embora?

- Há quinze dias – respondi enquanto os meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Ainda me sentia magoada pela sua partida, mas estava decidida a não chorar como uma bebé em frente do Paul. A Hannah era a minha melhor amiga. E acabara de ir para a África do Sul. Sim, África do Sul. Não exactamente o tipo de local onde se pode saltar para um autocarro quando nos apetece conversar. Sentia imenso a sua falta.

- Em breve encontrarás novas amigas – disse Paul.

Ai. Se alguém me torna a dizer isso, acho que grito. De facto, se o Paul não fosse meu irmão, tinha-lhe dado um soco. As pessoas não compreendem. 'Em breve encontrarás novas amigas', como se se pudesse sair e comprar uma no supermercado.

- Não _quero_ novas amigas – afirmei. – Quero que a Hannah volte.

A Hannah era única. Mesmo divertida. Sabia que nuca mais encontraria ninguém igual. Foi ela quem se lembrou da alcunha de Pai Aterrador para o meu pai. E com ela perto, os rapazes nunca reparavam que eu tinha a língua presa ou que estava pouco à vontade – a Hannah tagarelava o suficiente por ambas. Podia esconder-me atrás dela e os rapazes nunca percebiam que a minha indiferença era, na verdade, paralisia total.

Ao virarmos para a nossa rua, quase chocámos com o sr Kershaw no passeio, à nossa frente. Estava a passear o seu cão Drule. Ou antes, o Drule estava a passeá-lo a ele. O Drule é um grande lobo da Alsácia preto e o sr. Kershaw estava a ter dificuldades em segurar a trela.

- Mal pode esperar por ir ao parque – disse, sorrindo, enquanto o Drule o puxava para a frente.

Eu ri-me e voltei-me para entrar pelo nosso portão, mas o Paul impediu-me.

- Olha, Lily, não entres já. Não vim só para te acompanhar a casa. Tenho algo para dizer.

- O quê?

Enquanto ele se apoiava ora num pé, ora noutro, algo me disse que eu não ia gostar do que ele tinha a dizer.

**N/A:**

**Se lês-te até aqui… **

**O que custa deixar um review? **

**Juh Moony**


	2. Raparigas Alegres

**Antes de tudo queria agradecer às seguintes leitoras (xD): Laude Evans Potter, Dina Moony Black, Tahh Halliwell e Mel.Bel.louca, por terem deixado um comentário, e só por isso já as adoro! xD **

**Os outros que leram, mesmo não deixando nem uma marquinha, também agradeço por lerem. E não fico chatiada! Eu também tenho, às vezes, muita preguiça para comentar. ( lol )**

**2. Raparigas Alegres**

- Eh, Lil – chamou Sirius Black da janela do seu quarto. – Espera, vou descer.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a sua cabeça desapareceu e a janela fechou-se, pelo que me sentei no degrau da frente da nossa casa e esperei por ele. A família Black vive na casa ao lado desde que nos mudámos para aqui tinha eu sete anos e, por isso, o Sirius é como se fosse meu irmão., tal como o Paul. O Sirius é dois anos mais velho do que eu e ultimamente descobriu as raparigas. Ou antes, as raparigas descobriram-no. É giro e há, com frequência, um grupo de raparigas muito animadas junto do seu portão. O Sirius gostava de falar comigo das suas últimas conquistas e, sem dúvida, era isso que queria fazer agora.

- Lily – chamou a mãe, de dentro de casa. – Dentro de cinco minutos, o almoço está na mesa.

- Já vou – gritei. – Preciso falar um pouco com o Sirius.

Sentia-me contente por o Sirius vir ter comigo, pois estava a precisar muito de falar com alguém. Esperava que ele me distraísse para atenuar a sensação terrível que tinha no estômago. O Paul acabara de me contar que ia viajar com a namorada, a Saskia. Durante um ano ou talvez dois. A começar por Goa, depois talvez a Austrália e a Taiti. Primeiro a Hannah, agora o Paul. Que se estava a passar? As duas pessoas minhas preferidas a desaparecerem da minha vida em menos de dez dias.

- Por onde tens andado? – perguntou o Sirius, contornando o rododendro do nosso jardim da frente.

Abri a boca para dizer 'futebol', mas ele continuou antes de me dar tempo.

- Andei à tua procura por toda a parte.

- Ainda bem – repliquei. – Sabes que o Paul deixou de estudar e, bem, agora vai viajar. A Hannah foi-se embora. Eu…

- A sério? Fixe – respondeu o Sirius, olhando para o relógio.

Naaa, pensei. Não. Não é fixe. – Sirius, estás a ouvir?

- Sim. Claro. Mas primeiro preciso de te pedir um favor.

Suspirei. – O quê?

- Um encontro escaldante – continuou o Sirius com um sorriso. – Preciso de te pedir emprestada uma nota de cinco. Só por hoje. Devolvo-ta na próxima semana quando receber a minha mesada.

Pois sim, pensei, disseste isso na semana passada quando te emprestei duas libras. Mas não queria que ele pensasse que eu era forreta. Ninguém gosta de forretas. Tinha a certeza de que ele acabaria por devolver-me o dinheiro.

Remexi no saco de desporto, encontrei a carteira e tirei a nota de cinco do dinheiro de bolso que a minha mãe me dera naquela manhã.

- Obrigado – agradeceu o Sirius. – És uma compincha.

- Então, quem é a triste vítima esta tarde?

- A Jessica Hartley. É da tua escola.

Assenti. Conhecia bem a Jessica. Era difícil não reparar nela. Mesmo o tipo do Sirius, encantadora e muito feminina com cabelo louro comprido.

- Sim. Está um ano à minha frente. Anda no 10º ano. De qualquer forma, como estava a dizer, o Paul parte amanhã. A Hannah foi viver para longe e parece que…

- A propósito – interrompeu o Sirius -, por falar na tua escola. Conheces a Marlene McKinnon?

- Sim – respondi. – É da minha turma.

O Sirius ficou com ar de quem acabou de ganhar a lotaria. – Ena. Estás a brincar? Fantástico. Ela é tipo brasa de cinco estrelas. Podias dar-lhe uma palavrinha por mim?

Por qualquer razão, isto aborreceu-me. Quem pensava ele que eu era? Primeiro, o banco que gosta de dizer sim, agora uma agência de encontros?

- Então e a Jessica? – perguntei.

- o que tem a Jessica?

- Bem, se é tua namorada, ela gostaria que fizesses perguntas sobre a Marlene?

- Eh, a culpa não é minha – disse Sirius com um grande sorriso. – Tantas raparigas e só um eu.

O meu queixo caiu, mas depois apercebi-me de que ele estava a brincar. Pelo menos, acho que estava a brincar. Por vezes, agia como se acreditasse ser, realmente, uma dádiva de Deus para as mulheres.

- Oh, coitado de ti, tens de te repartir por nós, pobres raparigas desgraçadas – gracejei.

O Sirius riu-se. – Sabes, és mesmo fixe, Lil. É tão fácil falar contigo. Como se fosses um dos rapazes.

- Obrigada – respondi, sentindo-me contente com o elogio. Era fácil falar contigo? Talvez fosse isso. Não precisava de me preocupar com ficar com a língua presa ou dizer as coisas erradas. Não preciso de falar, apenas de ouvir. Talvez houvesse esperança para mim, afinal.

- A propósito da Marlene. Como ela é?

Saiu-me antes que o pudesse impedir. – Oh, uma completa cabeça-no-ar.

Senti-me um pouco mal ao dizer isto, pois, na realidade, não conheço a Marlene para além do facto de ser a rapariga mais bonita de toda a escola. Nunca andei muito com ela.

- Cabeça-no-ar está bem – disse o Sirius, sorrindo. – Também não é para _falar_ que a quero.

- Sim, pois – concordei, sentindo-me de repente irritada. Talvez _não fosse_ um grande elogio dizer que era fácil comigo? Oh, não sei. Rapazes. Confundem-me.

- Queres fazer braço-de-ferro? – perguntei.

O Sirius olhou-me como se eu tivesse enlouquecido. – O quê?

- Braço… oh, nada – respondi ao ver a Jessica cambaleando rua acima de saltos altos com presilhas. – A tua namorada chegou.

A Jessica apareceu junto ao portão e pareceu surpreendida ao ver-me. Estava fantástica, com um minúsculo top branco e calças de ganga brancas com brilhantes cosidos nas costuras.

- Olá – saudou Sirius, saltando e aproximando-se dela. – Estás óptima.

A Jessica fitou-me como se eu tivesse saído a rastejar de baixo de uma pedra.

- Obrigada – disse ela, acenando o polegar na minha direcção. – Irmã?

- Vizinha do lado – respondeu o Sirius. – Conhecem-se da escola, não é?

Sorri à Jessica, mas ela não retribuiu. – Não posso dizer que tenha reparado nela – respondeu. Depois, sacudindo o cabelo como se me dispensasse, voltou-se.

- Até depois – despediu-se o Sirius, piscando-me o olho. Pôs o braço em torno da Jessica e, aproximando-se, murmurou-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido.

A Jessica riu-se e desapareceram rua abaixo.

- Hã… prazer em conhecer-te também – gritei.

Ah, pensei. Podes julgar-te superior à vontade, Jessica Hartley, mas eu sei que os olhos do Sirius estão noutra pessoa. Uma semana e passarás à História. Toma. Mete isso na tua dieta de iogurte e engole.

Fiquei sentada mais um bocado. Lá se fora a minha conversa com o Sirius. O Paul ia partir e eu sentia-me infelicíssima. Com quem poderia falar? Com o Sirius era perder tempo.

- Lily – ouviu-se a voz da mãe. – Almoço. Na mesa. _Já_.

Ao levantar-me para entrar, vi o senhor Kershaw passar de novo com o Drule. O senhor. Kershaw tagarelava com o Drule e o cão olhava-o como se percebesse cada palavra.

É isso, pensei. Vou pedir à mãe um cão. Ela disse, há séculos, que podia ter um animal de estimação. Um melhor amigo do tipo peludo. Um que não abandone o país.

Por que não pensei nisso antes?

_**

* * *

e-mail:**_ Outbox (1) 

**De: **Lily

**Para: **Hannah

**Data:** 9 de Junho

**Assunto**: Blues do Norte de Londres

Olá, Hannah,

tenho imensas saudades tuas.

Ideia: por que não fugimos para Los Angeles? Posso escrever argumentos de filmes e tu podes ser bailarina.

Más notícias: a nossa equipa perdeu no futebol. Mas também tu eras a nossa melhor jogadora e, por isso, acho que era de esperar. Os teus pais não percebem a devastação que causaram a nível nacional ao levar-te para outro país?

O meu irmão Paul vai partir. Para Goa. Com a Saskia.

Ai. Ai. _Airama_. Estou a perder todos os meus amigos.

O Pai Aterrador está de muito mau humor. Não é culpa minha que o Paul queira tocar baixo e ser hippie em vez de medico.

Ambiente em casa horrível.

Boas notícias: bati aquele biltre do Malfoy no braço-de-ferro.

Ahahahahaha.

A mãe diz que posso ter um cão. Sugeriu que também tivesses um, se a tua mãe deixar, até te adaptares à escola. Cão – o melhor amigo do homem, etc. etc. Vamos procurar um no próximo fim-de-semana.

O Paul vai ficar esta noite. Hurra! E para o almoço de domingo. Depois, vai-se embora e eu ficarei Completamente Sozinha.

E adivinha? A Jessica Hartley, do 10º ano, namora com o Sirius. Mas ele gosta da Marlene McKinnon. Ahahahaha.

Se mais alguém disser 'em breve farás novas amigas', terei de o matar.

Estou a começar uma coleção de livros inventados de autores inventados. Por exemplo:

_Camisaria Médica_ de Serge Icklestocking (1)

_Gigantes Modernos_ de Hugh Mungous (2)

Por favor, manda contributos.

Adeus, por agora

**Lily**

Ps: Confúcio diz: homem sem jardim da frente parece perdido.

* * *

(1) Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa 'Meias cirúrgicas. ' (NT) 

(2) Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa 'Enorme'. (NT)

* * *

_**e-mail**_: Inbox (1) 

**De: **Hannah

**Para: **Lily

**Data:** 9 de Junho

**Assunto**: Cidade do Cabo é fixe

Hasta banana baby,

também tenho saudades tuas, megatola.

Coragem. Também é difícil para mim. É tudo tão diferente aqui. Devia ser Inverno, mas está calor calor CALOR. A Cidade do Cabo é super. Tens de nos vir visitar. Até agora subi a Table Mountain. Bastante fixe. Embora quente. Ahah. E fui à praia. Bastante quente, mas fixe. Ahaha. Há montes de praias aqui, toda a gente vai para lá. Os rapazes aqui parecem mais saudáveis do que os nossos. Todos bronzeados e com destes brancos. Embora também estúpidos se o vizinho do lado servir de exemplo. Chama-se Mark. É simpático, mas convidou-me para um churrasco em sua casa e come com a boca aberta e consegues ver a comida toda. Ui. Que nojo. Nunca terá sorte com ninguém se não aprender a comer como deve ser.

Títulos de livros. Hummm. Deixa-me pensar.

Está bem.

_Chata como tudo_ de Lauren Gittis (3)

Ahahahahah

Chao bambina

Gosto de ti muchomucho

**Hannah**

Confúcio diz: quem diz que eu digo todas as coisas que dizem que digo?

Ão. Ão.

* * *

(3) - Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa 'Laringite'. (NT) **_

* * *

_**

**N/A: **

**Fim do segundo capítulo. Espero que estejam a gostar! **

**Como demorei mais do que queria, postei 2 capitulos só para vocês!! xD Vêem! Sou mt generosa!! xD**

**Terceiro segue já a seguir:) **


	3. Os Enrugados

* * *

**3. Os Enrugados**

- Aproximem-se – disse a mãe enquanto nos enquadrava com a máquina fotográfica no jardim das traseiras. – Põe a mão no ombro do Paul, Richard. E _tenta_ parecer que gostas um pouco dele.

O pai movimentou-se atrás de nós e depois, finalmente, pousou a mão no ombro do Paul. – Talvez fosse mais apropriado se o Paul pusesse a mão no _meu_ bolso – resmungou.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus – exclamou a mãe. – Já chega. Defendeste as tuas ideias ao almoço. Este é o nosso último dia juntos em família antes de o Paul partir para Goa. Tenta agir como um adulto.

O Paul e eu tentámos conter o riso enquanto o pai olhava para o relvado como um estudante comprometido. Um verdadeiro feito visto que ele anda pelos sessenta, mas a mãe é capaz de ser Mãe Aterradora para o Pai Aterrador quando quer. Fica com um olhar que sabemos que não nos podemos meter com ela. A Hannah costumava chamar aos meus pais os Enrugados por serem tão velhos. A mãe teve-me quando tinha quarenta e cinco anos e o pai, cinquenta e três. Pensavam que já não teriam mais filhos depois do Paul. Então, sete anos depois, veio esta vossa amiga. Acho que fui o que se costuma chamar, em termos de nascimento, Uma Surpresa ou Um Engano. O que quer que isso seja. Tudo o que sei é que tenho os pais mais velhos da escola. Costumava ficar embaraçada quando via todas aquelas jovens mães de T-shirts e calças de ganga à espera no fim da escola e depois aparecia a minha mãe ou o meu pai com as suas _roupas confortáveis _parecendo mais meus avós. Comecei a dizer às pessoas que a mãe e o pai tinham sido raptados por alienígenas num Verão e mantidos durante dois dias para uma experiência na sua nave espacial. O trauma fizera-lhes embranquecer o cabelo e tinham envelhecido antes do tempo. Uma rapariga da minha turma acreditou mesmo nisto.

A mãe tirou a fotografia e o pai dirigiu-se para o carro.

Lá se ia o último dia juntos em família antes da viagem do Paul, pensei, enquanto observava o pai a recuar o seu Mercedes pelo caminho e a acelerar para o clube de golfe.

Os restantes voltaram para dentro e o Paul e eu começámos a levantar a mesa. O almoço fora tenso com o pai a dar-me um sermão sobre «a importância das habilitações» e «uma boa carreira implica um bom começo de vida». Era óbvio que se dirigia ao Paul, mas tentei parecer que concordava com tudo o que o pai dizia. Tudo para manter a paz.

Depois, começou a falar do que lhe custara a ida do Paul para a Universidade. Que desperdício fora.

- Eu pago-lhe tudo – prometeu o Paul. – A sério.

- Não é o dinheiro – ripostou o pai. – Quero que sejas feliz.

- Eu vou ser feliz – afirmou o Paul. – Sou feliz. Quero ver o mundo. Saborear a vida. Vai ser fantástico.

- Bem, pelo menos deixa-me dar-te alguns medicamentos úteis para a viagem – disse o pai.

O Paul suspirou. – Já tenho, pai. Não se preocupe.

O pai não pareceu convencido e, por momentos, tive pena dele. Normalmente, não parece ter a idade que tem, mas hoje parecia. Estava triste e um pouco cansado. Por vezes, não consegue aceitar que as pessoas tenham planos próprios para as suas vidas. Está tão habituado a ser obedecido no hospital que pensa que vai ser assim em casa. Pobre Pai Aterrador. Acho que ele tem boas intenções.

Depois de pôr a loiça na máquina, a mãe foi regar as plantas do pátio e o Paul e eu fomos para a sala. O Paul deixou-se cair no sofá e começou a folhear os jornais de domingo. No fundo da pilha estava a revista da nossa escola que ele começou a ler.

- Aqui, há montes de coisas que podes fazer – comentou, passado um tempo. – Arte, teatro, canto. Ter um passatempo seria uma boa forma de fazer novas amigas.

- Pareces o pai – observei, sentando-me ao seu lado e estendendo as pernas em cima da mesa de chá – a organizar a minha vida. De qualquer forma, tenho montes de passatempos. Ténis, futebol, karaté.

- Parece-me que nessas coisas encontras montes de rapazes e não raparigas.

- Não sejas sexista. As raparigas também fazem essas coisas.

- Oh, _desculpa_. Não sabia que eras feminista – gracejou.

- E não sou. Apenas acho que as mulheres são a raça superior – gracejei.

- Oh olha, tu estás aqui – apontou o Paul ao deparar com a fotografia da nossa turma. – E a Hannah.

- Foi tirada logo depois da Páscoa – informei, olhando por cima do seu ombro. – Estou horrível.

- Não estás nada. Como são as outras raparigas?

- Ó meu Deus. De todos os géneros.

Apontei para algumas das raparigas da fotografia. – Estás são a Alice e a Lottie. Dou-me bem com elas. Estavam no futebol ontem. Essas três são crânios, essas duas maluquinhas dos computadores, a Jade e a Candice são cábulas que gostam de se baldar, a Mary e a Emma são desportistas, a Wendy é um bocado chata.

- Então, com quem costumas andar?

- Bem, com a Hannah antes de ir embora, obviamente. E agora um pouco com a Alice e a Lottie, mas, na verdade, já andavam juntas. Estou no grupo dos crânios, visto que sou regra geral, a primeira da turma em tudo. Excepto em Matemática. Detesto Matemática.

O Paul continuou a estudar a fotografia.

- Olha, esta parece simpática – obsevou. – Quem é ela?

- Meu Deus, estava-se mesmo a ver! – exclamei quando vi para quem ele apontava. É a Marlene McKinnon. Apenas a rapariga mais atraente da nossa escola.

- Pois. Bem. Então, quem são as suas amigas?

Apontei para a Lucy Potter e Izzie Williams.

- Parecem divertidas. Fala-me delas.

- Não há muito a dizer. Não as conheço muito bem fora da escola. Não jogam futebol, nem fazem nada daquilo que eu faço. Na escola, estão mais ou menos no meio. Populares. Nem demasiado marronas, nem demasiado rebeldes, embora a Izzie, por vezes, faça realmente muitas perguntas nas aulas. Uma professora chamou-lhe a Izzie «porquê?» Williams. Mas todos gostam da Marlene, isso eu sei. Até o Sirius, o da casa ao lado. Está no grupo de teatro e acho que quer ser actriz. Provavelmente, está por completo obcecada consigo própria. Alguém tão giro como ela tem de estar.

- Não necessariamente – sorriu o Paul. – Eu sou giro e não estou obcecado comigo próprio.

- E eu sou gira e não estou obcecada comigo própria – interveio a mãe, voltando para dentro com um ramo de rosas brancas que acabara de cortar. – Então, por que não te juntas a este grupo?

- Oh, não compreendes, mãe. Elas andam juntas. Nunca deixariam que alguém tão maçador como eu se juntasse a elas.

- Tu não és maçadora – frisou a mãe, tirando a revista ao Paul e procurando a página de trás.

- Não te dês ao trabalho de ler isso – disse eu. – Está completamente desactualizada e não tem graça nenhuma.

- Bem, aqui está a tua oportunidade de a mudar – objectou a mãe, devolvendo-ma.

- Que queres dizer?

- Aí, na página de trás. Li-a no outro dia quando lhe dei uma vista de olhos. Pensei que poderias estar interessada. Diz que procuram uma nova editora, porque a antiga se vai embora no final do ano. E querem torná-la mais uma revista que um boletim informativo. Candidaturas abertas a todas a partir do 9º ano. Tens apenas de fazer oito páginas como exemplo.

- Não estou interessada – rematei, colocando a revista de novo na pilha dos jornais.

- Mas queres ser escritora – lembrou o Paul. – Devias atirar-te a isto. Seria um bom treino.

- Ná, as pessoas já acham que sou uma marrona. Se me atirasse a isso, só me detestariam mais.

- Como queiras – concluiu a mãe. – Mas reparei que o Sam Denham vai fazer uma palestra para todas as interessadas.

- O Sam Denham? Onde vem isso?

- Ah! Então, de repente, já não é tão maçador – ironizou a mãe, pegando na revista e lendo a página de trás. - Segunda-feira, 11 de Junho, 4h30 na sala de reuniões principal. É amanhã. Vai falar sobre jornalismo. Diz aqui que ele começou na revista da escola.

O Sam Denham é um jornalista célebre e, embora seja velho, pelo menos nos seus trinta, ainda é giro, do tipo Ricky Martin. Põem-no sempre nos noticiários quando querem um opinião sobre qualquer coisa. Tem sempre algo de interessante ou divertido a dizer.

E vem à nossa escola?

- Talvez vá à palestra – decidi. – Mas apenas para ouvir.

* * *

**De:** Lily

**Para:** Hannah

**Data**: 10 de Junho

**Assunto**: Boa noite

Olá Hannah,

Sinto-me infelicíssima. O meu irmão vai-se embora. Ele e a Saskia têm lugares reservados no voo nocturno para Goa amanhã. Ui, ui. Todos aqueles de quem gosto se vão embora.

Tenho de ir, escola de manhã.

Lily

A propósito, a nossa horrível revista procura uma nova editora e o Sam Denham vai à escola, amanhã, fazer uma palestra. Parece que começou na revista da escola.

* * *

**De**: Hannah

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 10 de Junho

**Assunto**: Sam, o Maior

ACOOOOORDA

Desculpa? Disseste Sam Denham, o Sam Denham da televião? É o máximo. Mto, mto invejosa. Gostava de não ter saído do UK. Usa saia curta que mostre as pernas, pois são uma das tuas melhores características. E senta-te na fila da frente.

Lily, tens de concorrer a editora. Serias óptima. E afastarias as saudades minhas e do Paul. Já li sobre este de coisas nas revistas da mãe. As conselheiras sentimentais estão sempre a dizer às pessoas que «se mantenham ocupadas» e que «se atirem ao trabalho». Acho que isso é um achado. O teu destino. E achas que estás infelicíssima? Tenta pôr-te no meu lugar. Num novo país. Sem nenhuns amigos. Nem mesmo a Alice nem a Lottie. Não, menina, não sabes a sorte que tens, como diria o meu pai.

Com os meus cumprimentos.

A tua conselheira sentimental, Hannah

Ps: Mais alguns para a colecção de livros:

_Queda no Abismo_ de Hugo Firts(1)

_A Vingança do Gato_ de Claude Bottom(2)

Ão ão ão ão ão

* * *

**(1) – Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa «vai tu primeiro»**

**(2) - Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa «Arranha o traseiro»**

**Fim de mais um capitulo! Espero que estejam a gostar e comentem. **

**Beijos aos meus leitores**

**Juh Moony **


	4. Uma pequena e solitária lily

_**Sem muito tempo para agradecer aos comentários, mas um obrigada muito especial para as almas que comentaram e tbm para quem leu! E vou já avisar, que vou tentar postar o mais de pressa possível, pois acabou de começar mais um ano lectivo, e as férias já acabaram, para mim. **_

**4. Uma Pequena e Solitária Lily**

«Sou apenas uma pequena e solitária lily _(lily em Inglês significa lírio! Para avisar o contexto!)_ num campo de cebolas, num campo de cebolas, num campo de cebolas», cantava o disco na minha cabeça. Andava às voltas e às voltas cada vez mais alto.

Estava sozinha, porque a Alice sofre terrivelmente de febre dos fenos e achou que sentar-se ao ar livre a faria piorar. É claro que a Lottie ficou com ela para lhe fazer companhia e lhe ir passando os lenços de papel. Ia explicar-lhe que o pólen anda no ar e pode ir para qualquer lado, pelo que não faria nenhuma diferença o sítio onde ela estivesse, mas não queria que ela pensasse que sou uma Norma Sabichona. Já demasiadas pessoas pensavam isso. De facto, ultimamente, tenho-me retraído quando sei a resposta às perguntas na sala de aula. Que seja outra pessoa a acertar sempre. Não se ganham quaisquer prémios de popularidade.

Talvez devesse ter ficado com elas, pensei, enquanto olhava à volta para todos os grupos de amigas. Decididamente, é possível sentirmo-nos mais sós no meio de uma multidão do que quando estamos sozinhos.

A maioria das alunas estava cá fora aproveitando a onda de calor. Todas aos pares ou em grupos de três ou quatro. Todas ocupadas a falar, rir, divertir-se. Costumava sempre sentar-me com a Hannah à hora do almoço e sentia-me realmente constrangida sentada no meu canto. Como se todas estivessem a olhar e a dizer «Oh, pobre Lily, não tem amigas.»

Continuei a mastigar a minha sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e mel como se não me importasse, mas importava-me. Não gostava daquela sensação de ser a que ficava à parte.

- Eh, Lily – chamou alguém próximo do alpendre das bicicletas.

Virei-me e vi Wendy Roberts. – Olá.

- Já tiveste notícias da Hannah? – perguntou-me enquanto se sentava no banco perto de mim e baixava as alças do top para apanhar sol.

Assenti. – Sim. Recebi alguns e-mails. Acho que ela tem saudades de Inglaterra.

- Tu também tens saudades dela – comentou.

- Sim, tenho – respondi, perguntando-me o que se estava a passar. Normalmente, a Wendy nunca me dava atenção, então porquê este repentino interesse pela Hannah? Sensível e carinhosa não são palavras que me venham à mente quando penso na Wendy. Mais provavelmente maldosa e egoísta. Mas mais ninguém perguntara pela Hannah ou como eu me sentia, por isso talvez eu a tivesse compreendido mal.

- Vais à palestra esta tarde? – perguntou ela. – Do Sam Danham?

Assenti.

- É giríssimo, não é? Vi-o na televisão, num programa da manhã, a semana passada. Foi engraçado. Terá namorada? Vais concorrer a editora?

Abanei a cabeça. Não ia dizer-lhe, mas o e-mail da Hannah fizera-me pensar. Talvez eu devesse concorrer a editora, seria perfeito para me distrair e, além disso, como o Paul dissera, seria uma boa prática para quando fosse mais velha. Mas não queria dizer à Wendy. Não queria que pensasse que eu estava a ter ideias de superioridade e, de qualquer forma, podia nem sequer obter o cargo.

A Wendy tirou o seu espelho e retocou o bâton. – Uma bela cor, não é? – comentou. – Natural com um pouco de brilho. Boa para nós, branquinhas. Queres experimentar?

- Não, obrigada.

Nós, _branquinhas_? Que número de amigas, com troca de batons, é este, pensei. Que _é_ que ela quer?

- Hã, Lily…

- Sim…

- Sabes, o exercício que tínhamos de fazer para Matemática…

Ah! Então era isso. Senti o queixo cair. Não consegui evitá-lo. Por momentos, pensei que alguém estava a ser simpático comigo porque talvez gostasse de mim. Obviamente não.

- Bem, eu queria… - continuou a Wendy.

- Queres copiar o meu trabalho de casa? – interropi.

- Oh, Lily, _posso_? Fazias-me um _enorme_ favor e sabes como o stôr Potts consegue ser quando alguém não faz o trabalho…

- Na verdade, a Matemática não é o meu forte…

A Wendy endureceu. – É tão fácil para ti, mas se te vais fazer cara…

- Não vou. Aqui o tens – disse eu, tirando o livro do meu saco. Não valia a pena discutir. A Matemática não era fácil para mim. Tivera mesmo de me esforçar e a última parte do trabalho demorara horas depois do almoço do dia anterior e ainda não estava certa de ter acertado. Mas queria amigas e não inimigas e a Wendy, quando queria, conseguia ser realmente desagradável.

Nesse preciso momento, dei com a Izzie Williams a observar-me do banco à minha direita. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e esboçou um sorriso.

- Obrigada. És uma querida, Lily – agradeceu a Wendy, arrancando-me o livro da mão. Em seguida, foi-se embora, deixando-me novamente sentada sozinha.

A Izzie continuava a fitar-me. Estava sentada com as amigas, a Lucy e a Marlene e, como a maioria dos grupos de raparigas, pareciam estar a divertir-se, estendidas ao sol. A Marlene estava numa extremidade do banco espalhando creme nas pernas e a Lucy estava na outra com a saia levantada e as pernas esticadas para apanhar sol. A Izzie disse-lhes qualquer coisa e ambas olharam, depois a Izzie levantou-se e veio ter comigo.

- Olá, Lily. Estava a pensar. Já tiveste notícias da Hannah?

- Já emprestei o meu trabalho de casa à Wendy – respondi.

- Que trabalho de casa? – perguntou a Izzie, parecendo confusa. – Vi-te sentada sozinha e, de repente, lembrei-me de que a Hannah se foi embora. Estava a pensar como te sentirias.

Então, as pessoas tinham reparado que eu estava sentada sozinha. Bem, não precisava de que ninguém tivesse pena de mim.

- Estou óptima – disse eu, levantando-me e colocando o resto da minha sanduíche na lancheira. - Tenho de ir andando.

Ia sentar-me a ler num cubículo da casa de banho durante o resto do intervalo do almoço. Dessa forma, ninguém me veria sozinha nem teria pena de mim.

- Então, resumindo – continuou o Sam Deham do palco no final desse dia -, têm cinco regras fundamentais e, se as seguirem, não há nada que enganar.

- Primeira regra - anunciou. – O vosso trabalho é fazer com que as pessoas parem de folhear a revista. Têm de levá-las a ler efectivamente o que está na página. Isto consegue-se com iscos na página. São fotografias, títulos, palavras sob a fotografia que dão uma ideia do assunto tratado, uma citação e as legendas das fotografias. Agora, se as pessoas percorrerem a vossa página, rapidamente se apercebem do que se trata. Assim, o título e as legendas devem ser… o quê?

Olhou à volta enquanto algumas mãos se levantavam na sala de reuniões, incluindo a da Marlene McKinnon, que estava sentada ao meu lado. O Sam apontou para ela para que respondesse.

- Interessantes – sugeriu, lançando-lhe um sorriso sedutor.

- Certo – aprovou o Sam, devolvendo-lhe um grande sorriso e mantendo o olhar fixo nela durante alguns momentos. – Interessantes. Ou engraçados. Estes iscos são tão importantes, se não mais, do que o texto.

Eu escrevia furiosamente para apontar tudo quando reparei que a Marlene não escrevera nada. – Precisas de papel? – murmurei-lhe, pronta a rasgar uma página.

Ela sorriu abertamente e abanou a cabeça. – Não, obrigada. Estou aqui pela vista.

Tu e metade da escola, pensei. Acho que uma palestra nunca tivera tanta assistência, não só de raparigas, como também de professores. De qualquer forma, quase todos os professores desejam ser escritores, segundo a mãe da Hannah. Ela era directora de uma escola antes de partir para a África do Sul. Disse-nos que metade do seu pessoal escrevia romances em segredo e planeava abandonar o ensino.

- Segunda regra – continuou o Sam. – Assegurem-se de que a fotografia é apropriada ao texto. Não se quer um retrato muito sorridente de alguém num artigo trágico. Terceira regra. Utilizem as vossas fotografias e legendas de forma criativa. Por exemplo, estão a fazer uma página desportiva e têm um artigo sobre treino de ténis. Algumas ideias?

A Wendy Roberts levantou a mão. – Podia pôr-se uma fotografia de uns miúdos a jogar com a legenda _Aprendam a jogar ténis_.

O Sam assentiu. – Sim. É apropriado mas não muito sugestivo. Mais ideias?

Eu tinha uma, mas não queria fazer figura de tonta diante de todos. A Wendy corou que nem um tomate depois de o Sam ter menosprezado a sua ideia. Revolvi na minha cabeça o que diria se, ao menos, conseguisse arranjar coragem.

O Sam apontou para uma rapariga ao fundo.

Era Izzie Williams. – Que tal uma fotografia do Pete Sampras em plena acção atrás de uma bola, dizendo algo como «É o próximo Sampras?».

- Agora sim, estamos a avançar – disse o Sam. – Assim é que é. Pode ser apenas um pouco intimidante, pois a maioria das pessoas sabe que nunca será o próximo Sampras. Assim, talvez os afaste. Mas é uma boa ideia. Mais alguém?

Eu, eu, pensei, tentando arranjar coragem para levantar a mão.

- Então – insistiu o Sam, olhando à volta para as filas de raparigas silenciosas. – Em parte, ser profissional consiste em lançar ideias e não se sentir mal quando alguém as deita abaixo. Não tem importância. Aprendemos tanto com os nossos erros como com os nossos sucessos, se não mais. Vamos, quem vai arriscar?

Sentia-me corar enquanto levantava a mão, mas estava morta por saber o que ele pensava da minha ideia.

- Tu – disse Sam, olhando na minha direção. – Pimentinha da fila da frente.

Olhei para trás. Não podia referir-se a mim, pois não? Pimentinha? Mas mais ninguém levantara a mão.

Apontou de novo para mim. – Tu. Então, rapariga da trança?

Oh, ele referia-se mesmo a mim! Sentia-me corar mais do que nunca. Inspirei profundamente. – E se usássemos uma fotografia, por exemplo, do Tim Henman? – consegui finalmente dizer – De costas com a bola a passar e uma legenda dizendo algo como «até o melhor precisa de uma ajudinha»?

- Adoro – sorriu o Sam. – Pode não levar a que se queira jogar ténis, mas faz com que se pare o tempo suficiente para ler o artigo.

- Muito bem, pimentinha – murmurou a Marlene enquanto o vermelho da minha face se espalhava até às pontas das orelhas.

- Quarta regra. Nunca tenham medo de experimentar coisas novas. Quinta regra. No vosso plano, tenham a certeza de que o leitor sabe sempre para onde ir a seguir. E garantam que a informação é acessível, especialmente numa revista. Conheçam o vosso mercado. E poucos parágrafos compridos. Dividam alguns deles. Sabem como é, dez dicas sobre isto, cinco maneiras de fazer aquilo e assim por diante…

No final, respondeu a algumas perguntas, mas mal deu pelo que se estava a passar. Passei os últimos dez minutos da palestra envolta numa névoa por lhe ter falado. Estava muito orgulhosa por ele ter gostado da minha ideia. Por tê-la adorado, na verdade. Mal conseguia esperar para contar à Hannah.

Quando todos se levantavam para sair, reparei que o Sam se dirigia para o local onde eu estava sentada. Fiquei presa à cadeira. Ó meu Deus! Ele aproximava-se para falar. Conseguia sentir-me corar de novo e sem fôlego enquanto planeava o que iria dizer. Tentei o mais possível parecer normal e sorrir enquanto ele se aproximava, mas tinha a sensação de parecer uma hiena sorridente, de tão encantada que estava.

Quando chegou à fila da frente, ajoelhou-se ao pé de mim e virou-me as costas.

- Então, gostaste da palestra? – perguntou à Marlene.

- Oh, sim – sorriu ela. – foi fascinante.

Aquilo apagou-me o sorriso da cara. Parva, pensei, uma parva completa, completa. Ele não tinha qualquer intenção de vir falar contigo.

Dei uma olhadela em redor e rezei para que ninguém tivesse visto, mas, demasiado tarde, reparei na Lucy Potter que esperava ali ao lado. Vira tudo. Eu empertigando-me com um sorriso estúpido e depois o Sam virando-me as costas para falar com a Marlene. Meu Deus, que humilhação!

Desviei o olhar da Lucy e levantei-me para sair pela porta de trás. O Sam deslizou para a minha cadeira vazia como se eu nunca lá tivesso estado e continuou a conversar com a Marlene.

- Eh, Lily – chamou a Lucy enquanto eu chegava ao portão da escola e saía para a rua. – Espera.

Oh, não! Queria sair. Chegar a casa e esconder-me. Que queria ela? Fingi que não tinha ouvido e continuei a andar.

- LILY – chamou a Lucy, apanhando-me.

- Sim?

- Foi uma grande resposta aquela que deste.

- Obrigada – resmunguei, continuando a andar. Já não me parecia tão grande. – Adeus, Lucy.

- Que autocarro vais apanhar?

- O 102.

- Eu também. Podemos ir juntas.

- Não vais esperar pela Marlene e pela Izzie?

- Ná. A Izzie foi-se embora para ensaiar com o grupo. E a Marlene. Bem…

- Provavelmente espera ter uma boleia do Sam Denham – concluí com amargura. Não o consegui evitar. Sentia-me irritada. A Marlene nem sequer estava interessada em escrever ou em concorrer a editora e, no entanto, fora ela quem o Sam escolhera para dar uma atenção especial.

- Uma boleia do Sam? – riu-se a Lucy. – Gostava de ver isso. Ele veio de bicicleta.

- A sério? Pensei que tivesse vindo num carro vistoso ou assim.

- Eu sei – disse a Lucy. – Mas é uma bicicleta vistosa. Vi-o chegar com capacete, molas e tudo.

Depois, acrescentou:

- As pessoas nem sempre são como nós pensamos.

Então senti-me embaraçada e pouco à vontade pelo que pensara da Marlene. Ela não pode evitar ser um íman para os homens.

Ficámos em silêncio durante alguns minutos e depois a Lucy virou-se para mim, dizendo:

- Espero que não te importes de que eu o diga, mas… ali, eu vi… sabes…

Encolhi os ombros e tentei fingir que não me importava. – bem, a Marlene é linda. Tem tudo o que um rapaz pode desejar.

- O quê? Um peito peludo e grandes músculos? – perguntou a Lucy.

Desatei a rir. – Pensei que ele se aproximava para falar comigo. Ou com ambas, pelo menos.

- Eu sei – afirmou a Lucy, gentilmente. – Eu vi.

- Senti-me uma perfeita idiota. Como se fosse invisível ou assim.

- Já passei por isso, acredita. Costumava sentir-me _muito_ assim quando a Marlene chegou – prosseguiu a Lucy. – Quero dizer, eu sei que é minha amiga, mas é giríssima, de forma que as pessoas olham sempre primeiro para ela. E é divertida, por isso as pessoas gostam dela. É fácil sentirmo-nos à parte, por vezes. Pensei que, quando começou a andar connosco, ela me iria roubar a Izzie. Era como se eu nem sequer existisse. Por isso, sim, sei tudo sobre sentir-me invisível.

- Que fizeste?

- Oh, tive uma atitude muito adulta. Amuei. Agi como uma bebé. Senti _muita_ pena de mim própria. _Detestei_ a Marlene. Depois, comecei a conhecê-la. E descobri que é mesmo simpática. Na verdade, ela tinha sentido exactamente o mesmo. Pensava que eu a detestava e não queria ser sua amiga.

Precisamente naquele momento, o Sam Denham passou de bicicleta, saltando sobre um alto na rua.

- Se pensarmos bem – disse a Lucy com um sorriso maldoso -, os homens deveriam realmente montar de lado.

Desatei a rir enquanto via o Sam oscilar pela rua abaixo e desaparecer numa esquina.

- E chamou-te pimentinha – recordou a Lucy.

- Sim, é verdade, não é? – concordei. Tinha-me esquecido disso. – De início, pensei que se referia a outra pessoa. Acho que é por causa de ser ruiva.

- Talvez. Mas és ruiva, _vermelho_. Por isso, sim – brincou a Lucy – Lily Evans.

- Pois sim – resmunguei. – Não te metas comigo…

Gostava da Lucy. Era divertida, como a Hannah. Tinha uma forma de dar a volta às coisas, fazendo com que tudo parecesse bem.

Fosse como fosse, já não me importava de ter sido humilhada pelo Sam Denham. Provavelmente, ele nem sequer se apercebera de que o fizera.

O resto da viagem para casa passou num instante enquanto a Lucy e eu conversávamos. Mais tarde, ao entrar em casa, apercebi-me de que, pela primeira vez em várias semanas, me sentia mesmo feliz.

As coisas estavam a melhorar.

* * *

**De**: Lily

**Para**: Hannah

**Data**: 11 de Junho

**Assunto**: Ena, obrigado, Sam

Olá, H,

Palestra do Sam Denham excelente. Gostou da Marlene, foi direitinho ter com ela depois da palestra.

Vou decididamente concorrer a editora. Hurra! E obrigada pelo conselho.

Apanhei autocarro para casa com a Lucy Potter. É muito divertida e aberta. Convidou-me para ir a sua casa depois das aulas na sexta-feira. Bestial. Mal posso esperar.

O Sirius apareceu para pedir emprestado o meu vídeo da Buffy a Caça Vampiros. Quer mostrá-lo à Jessica. Manda beijinhos. Parece ter-se esquecido de ter dito que me devolvia o dinheiro que lhe emprestei. Sei que lhe devia dizer alguma coisa, mas não consigo enfrentá-lo…

Tenho muitas saudades tuas

Escrevo-te em breve,

Beijinhos

* * *

**De:** Hannah

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **11 de Junho

**Assunto: **Escola

Lily,

Socorro. Estou infelicíssima. Não gosto disto. Quero ir para CASA. E agora vais ser a melhor amiga da Lucy Potter e nunca mais te lembras de mim. Comecei hoje as aulas. Montes de rapazes estranhos na nossa turma. Aqui usam uma linguagem própria. E sotaque. Tipo, se alguém é convidado para algum lado, dizem "Tipo sim, balançamos quando quiseres, meu". Ou "balancei para casa da Jine ee (Janie) pelas xinco (cinco)". E dizem "que pena" muitas vezes. E uma amiga é uma "cherry". Vai demorar séculos até eu aprender tudo.

Boa noite, ma cherry

Escrevo muito em breeeeve

Tu amiga mto triste, Hannah. Que pena, Hannah.

O meu vizinho Mark tem alguns títulos de livros para ti. Como é rapaz, são todos grosseiros ou estúpidos.

_Molas de Cama Ferrugentas_ de I P Nightly (1)

_Pratos de Mariquinhas _de Nora Drumstick (2)

E _As Revelações de São João_ de Armageddin Outtahere (3)

* * *

**(1) - Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa «Eu urino todas as noites».**

**(2) - Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa «Nem uma baqueta».**

* * *

**Acabou mais um capítulo! Pois, é… **

**Prometo que posto o próximo rápido.**

**Comentem por favor! ) Mais uma vez obrigada para quem comentou! ) **

**Beijos **

**Juh Moony**


	5. A Sério

**5. A Sério**

- Fica à vontade – disse a Lucy, atirando o saco para o chão e abrindo o frigorífico.

Puxei uma cadeira da extremidade da mesa de pinho que ocupava metade da cozinho. Antes de me poder sentar, fui abordada por um Labrador fulvo que surgiu de baixo da mesa. Pôs-me as patas no peito e começou a lamber-me a cara com grande entusiasmo.

- Para baixo, Jerry – intimou a Lucy enquanto outro cão aparecia junto dele e se juntava ao jogo «vamos lavar a cara da convidada».

- Quantos tens? – perguntei, limpando a cara com a manga.

- Dois – respondeu a Lucy, abrindo as portas envidraçadas. – Ben! Jerry! – gritou enquanto corria para o jardim. Os cães saltaram e correram atrás dela com as caudas para o jardim. Os cães saltaram e correram atrás dela com as caudas a abanar. Uma vez os cães lá fora, a Lucy voltou a entrar e fechou a porta. Os dois cães olharam para dentro pelo vidro com ar estupefacto como se dissessem «esse truque foi mesmo sujo».

- Não me incomodaram – disse eu. – Gosto de cães.

- Também eu. São os melhores amigos, tal como a Iz e a Marlene, mas elas às vezes são demais – disse a Lucy, acrescentando depois um sorriso: - e os cães também.

Mostrou dois pacotes de sumo. – Arando ou maçã?

- Arado, por favor – respondi, instalando-me na cadeira. Gostei imediatamente da casa da Lucy. Parecia o tipo de lugar onde se podia relaxar. «Com vida», como diria a minha mãe. Todas as superfícies estavam cheias de livros, jornais e revistas, as paredes tinham quadros e desenhos e havia um velho e belo aparador encostado a uma parede com peças coloridas de louça desirmanada.

- Olá – cumprimentei o rapaz que estava sentado na outra extremidade da mesa a ler o último romance de John Irving.

- Hã – respondeu. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que me pareceu.

- James, esta é a Lily. Lily, este é o meu sedutor irmão.

O James mal ergue os olhos. Limitou-se a fazer uma careta ao que a irmã dissera.

- Oh, olá, Lily – arengou a Lucy. – Sou o James. Tão _encantado_ por conhecer-te. _Era capaz de olhar_ para ti, mas, afinal, és amiga da minha irmã _mais nova_, portanto para quê dar-me a esse trabalho? És demasiado nova para mim e, provavelmente, estúpida. Nada que tenhas a dizer terá o menor interesse para mim. Sou-te superior em todos os aspectos e tudo o que eu disser, não, _pensar_, passar-te-á ao lado.

A boca de James contorceu-se. Quase se riu.

- Esse livro é bom – comentei, apontando para o que ele estava a ler. – Li todos os livros dele, mas aquele de que gostei mais foi _O_ _Mundo Segundo Garp_.

Então, ele olhou mesmo para mim. Um olhar estranho como se estivesse a observar qualquer coisa desagradável que um gato tivesse trazido. Encontrei o seu olhar e tentei parecer amigável.

- És nova, não és? – perguntou ele.

- ó meu Deus, ele fala! – exclamou Lucy, pondo um copo de sumo ao meu lado. – Desculpa o sumo. É biológico, mas sabe bem quando nos habituamos. Os meus pais são ambos maníacos da saúde, por isso…

- Temos de sair de casa para manter os nossos níveis de toxinas altos – observou o James.

- Em resposta à tua pergunta, não, não sou nova – respondi. – Sou nova aqui, acho eu. Mas tenho estado na mesma turma da Lucy desde que entrámos para o 5º ano.

- A Lily é um crânio como tu – elogiou-me a Lucy. – Vai concorrer a editora da revista da nossa escola.

- A sério? – disse o James, não parecendo nada impressionado.

Um crânio? Era mesmo assim que as pessoas me viam? Que maçador!

Ainda piorou.

- Também é campeã de braço-de-ferro – continuo a Lucy, sem reparar que eu estava a contorcer no meu lugar. Naaa. Obrigada pela apresentação, Lucy, pensei. Tipo, olá, sou a Lily Evans, crânio com músculos. Isso é sexy? Nem pensar.

O James pousou o livro e fez o que todos os rapazes fazem quando se menciona o meu talento no braço-de-ferro.

Naquele momento, a porta das traseiras abriu-se e outro rapaz entrou a correr, atirando o saco para cima da mesa. Louro como a Lucy, parecia mais novo que o James, talvez quinze anos, enquanto o James parecia andar no 11º ano.

- Excelente – disse o rapaz, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Braço-de-ferro. Vou ganhar.

- Lily, é o meu outro irmão, Lal – apresentou-nos a Lucy.

Acenámos um ao outro enquanto o James e eu juntávamos as mãos e assentávamos os cotovelos. O James tentou testar a minha força antes de começarmos. Deixei a minha mão ficar mole na sua para que pensasse que eu era fraca. Aquilo ia ser fácil.

- Prontos, atenção, PARTIDA – comandou o Lal.

Acabou tudo em dois segundos.

- Eu não estava preparado – objectou o James enquanto o seu braço tombava sobre a mesa. – Disseste PARTIDA cedo demais.

- Desculpas – disse o Lal, empurrando o James enquanto o seu braço tombava sobre a mesa. – És um fracalhote. Bom, agora eu.

Juntámos as mãos e, desta vez, o James deu o sinal.

- Prontos, atenção, PARTIDA.

O Lal ofereceu mais resistência. Dez segundos.

- Ena! Para uma rapariga, és bastante boa. Fazes mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, pegando-me na mão e, desta vez, afagando-a e olhando para a minha boca com o que posso descrever como desejo.

A Lucy bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeçça. – Não ligues, Lily. Lal julga-se um Casanova.

O Lal largou-me a mão e o James fez um sorriso afectado. – Calculo que não consigas arranjar computadores tão bem como fazes braço-de-ferro, pois não?

- Talvez… – respondi.

* * *

O resto da tarde correu optimamente. 

Arranjei o computador do James sem problemas. Era igual ao meu, com o mesmo sistema operativo. Ficou muito impressionado quando pressionei algumas teclas e, voilà, funcionou. Depois disso, abandonou o seu ar de superior e começámos a falar sobre livros. As prateleiras da sua metade do quarto estavam recheadas deles.

- Então, qual é o teu autor favorito? – perguntou.

- Meu Deus, são tantos. Posso dizer três?

Ele assentiu.

- Bem, sei que são infantis, mas ainda gosto dos livros sobre Nárnia, do C.S. Lewis.

- Sim. São fixes – concordou.

- E gosto do Bill Bryson.

- Sim – apoiou James, apontando para a sua prateleira. – Tenho todos os livros dele.

- E adorei _Alias Grace_, da Margaret Atwood.

- Como está o computador? – perguntou a Lucy do corredor.

- Arranjado – respondeu o James.

- Então, pára de chatear a Lily. Ela é _minha_ amiga – frisou a Lucy, empurrando a porta. – Vem ver o meu quarto.

Levantei-me para a seguir, sentindo-me bastante orgulhosa. Chamara-me sua amiga. Esperava que fosse. E o James e o Lal também. Eram todos realmente acessíveis e, por uma vez, não ficara de língua presa ao encontrar rapazes.

- Ena! – exclamei quando a Lucy abriu a porta do seu quarto. – Parece o quarto de uma princesa. Uma princesa indiana.

- Obrigada – agradeceu a Lucy, parecendo contente. – A mãe e eu fizemos isto o ano passado. O tecido das cortinas é de um sari. Arranjei-o no East End.

Numa das paredes viam-se recortes de revistas. Não os habituais grupos por e actores – não reconheci ninguém.

- Quem são todos estes?

- Estilistas. Gaultier, Armani, Stella McCartney. Quero tirar Design quando acabar a escola.

- Bem, já consigo ver que tens bom olho para a cor, Lucy. Este conjunto azul, lilás e prateado está lindo. Gostava que fosses decorar o meu quarto. Está tão desengraçado. Acho que a tinta que a mãe utilizou se chamava Morte por Magnólia.

- Vou mostrar-te algumas roupas que fiz – anunciou Lucy, abrindo o guarda-roupa e tirando um conjunto de saias e tops.

Pôs alguns à sua frente e pareciam óptimos, até a mim, que não percebo muito de roupas.

- talvez pudesses fazer um artigo sobre moda para a minha revista. Tipo o que está na moda para o Verão-

- Uma espécie de cinco dicas?

- Sim. Para um Verão excitante – concordei, rindo.

- Adorava – disse a Lucy. – E vais mudar o nome da revista? Freemont News parece tããão maçador.

- é isso mesmo o que penso. Eu _ia_ mudá-lo. Que achas se lhe chamar _A Sério_.

- Bestial – apoiou a Lucy -, porque é exactamente o que não é neste momento e é exactamente o que todos querem. Vais ser tão boa nisto, Lily. Já posso garantir que vais ganhar.

Encolhi os ombros. – Vou tentar. Mas fiquei espantada ao ver quantas se decidiram a tentar depois da palestra do Sam.

- Eu sei – anuiu a Lucy. – Incluindo a horrível Wendy Roberts, embora tivesse ficado mega-irritada por o Sam não gostar da sua resposta. Vi a cara dela lá trás. Estava lívida de cólera. E ainda mais quando ele adorou a tua resposta.

- Hoje, ainda está mais furiosa comigo. Pediu-me emprestado o trabalho de casa de Matemática e tinha-o quase todo errado. Não tenho culpa de que seja a disciplina em que sou mais fraca.

- É bem feito – disse a Lucy enquanto a campainha da porta tocava lá em baixo. – não te preocupes, um dos rapazes vai atender. Provavelmente é a Marlene, disse que passava por cá.

E claro que a Marlene apareceu passados alguns momentos.

- Olá – saudou-nos, sorrindo e deixando-se cair na cama. Pareceu ligeiramente surpreendida por me ver ali, mas não demasiado incomodada. Toda a tarde estava a correr muito bem. Talvez eu pudesse ser amiga dela também.

- Estávamos a falar da revista – informou a Lucy.

- Fixe – apoiou a Nesta. – Então, vais concorrer?

Assenti. – e a Lucy concordou em fazer um artigo sobre moda.

- Excelente! – exclamou a Nesta. – E digo-te aquilo de que os leitores gostam acima de tudo. Uma transformação. Sabes, o tipo de coisa antes e depois.

- Boa ideia – aplaudiu a Lucy.

A Marlene pôs-se a olhar fixamente para mim. – E sabes quem deveríamos transformar?

Abanei a cabeça.

- _Tu_, é claro. Podias ser _espectacular_ se quisesses.

A Lucy pareceu chocada. – Marlene! A Lily é espectacular. Com franqueza, tu e a tua bocarra. Não pensas antes de a abrir, pois não?

- O que é? _O que é? _– indagou a Marlene, parecendo agitada. – não queria dizer nada… apenas queria dizer…

Tentei sorrir, mas queria morrer. Ela achava que eu era horrível. Eu sabia que não usava a última moda, mas não era preciso insistir no assunto. Levantei-me para partir.

- oh, não te vás embora, Lily – pediu a Lucy.

Olhei para o relógio e dirigi-me para a porta. – tenho karaté às sete e é a última lição antes das ferias do Verão, por isso não posso faltar. A sério, realmente, está tudo bem – esforcei-me por parecer alegre, mas a Lucy não se mostrou convencida.

- Lily, espero que eu não… - começou a Marlene. – oh, que diabo! Quero dizer… estava só a tentar dizer, não acho que tu…

- Marlene, cala-te! – ordenou a Lucy, dando-me o braço. – Vamos, eu acompanho-te.

Quando chegámos à porta da frente, a Lucy fez-me prometer que voltaria. – Tens a certeza de que estás bem? – perguntou.

Assenti. Queria ir-me embora. E tinha mesmo karaté nessa noite, embora já não estivesse com muita vontade. Queria mesmo ir para casa e falar com a Hannah por e-mail.

Olhei para trás para a casa da Lucy depois de ela fechar a porta da frente. Nem pensar em voltar lá outra vez para a Marlene salientar como sou horrível. Para ela, está tudo bem. Ficaria espectacular mesmo com tecido de forro.

* * *

**De:** Lily 

**Para:** Hannah

**Data: **15 de Junho

**Assunto:** Melhores amigas

Para Hannah

Estava tão enganada ao pensar que podia ser amiga da Lucy. Nem num milhão de anos. Não enquanto ela for amiga da Marlene McKinnon. Nem _acreditas _no que ela acabou de dizer… Que eu precisava de uma transformação. Por isso, todas na escola têm pena de mim. E pensam que sou uma marrona. E feia. Tudo aqui é horrível.

Telefonei ao Sirius a perguntar se ele conseguia descobrir alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer para melhorar o meu visual. Ele riu-se e disse «podias usar azul mais vezes, fica a condizer com as tuas veias». Pensou que tinha graça. Disse-lhe que estava perturbada e que precisava de que me animassem e ele disse que me telefonaria depois de ver a série Friends. Ainda não telefonou.

Tenho mooonnnntes de saudades tuas. Escrevo-te em breve.

* * *

**Lily **

**De: **Lily

**Para: **Hannah

**Data: **15 de Junho

**Assunto: **Onde estás?

Hannah! Onde estás?

Nem o Sirius me telefonou e ele prometeu.

E o Paul deve estar do outro lado do mundo neste momento. Provavelmente nalguma ilha espectacular como A Praia.

Sinto-me tão só.

Beijinhos, **Lily**

Oh, conheci hoje os irmãos da Lucy. São amorosos e o mais velho, James, é simpático quando larga o seu ar superior. Deu-me alguns títulos de livros bestiais e sugeriu que eu os pusesse nas costas da revista da escola como uma espécie de página divertida.

Bolhas no Banho de Ivor Windybottom (1)

Um Passo Dado a Tempo de Justin Case (2)

Remédios para as Dores no Peito de I Coffedalot (3)

Remédios para as Irritações de Pele de Ivan Offeitch (4)

ONDE ESTÁS? Agora, tenho de ir para a cama porque é muito tarde.

* * *

**(1) - Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa «Tenho um traseiro ventoso».**

**(2) - Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa «Por via das dúvidas».**

**(3) - Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio e a expressão inglesa que significa «Eu tossi muito».**

* * *

**Final do capitulo, mas a fic, como é obvio ainda não acabou!! Ainda vão ter de me aturar mais um bocado…**

**Bem, um obrigado especial às seguintes leitoras: Mel.Bel.louca, Dina Moony Black e Laude Evans Potter, por terem deixado comentários. Mt obrigada! )**

**E, se tu gostas desta fic, e leste até aqui, o que custa deixar uma marquinha? Nada, só um clique, e uma pequena frase.**

**Actualizo o mais rápido que poder. **

**Até Breve (ou tipo tmn, Até Já![Morrer xD)**

**Juh Moony**


	6. Amigos Peludos

**6. Amigos Peludos**

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte já me sentia melhor. Era fim-de-semana e a mãe prometera levar-me ao Canil de Battersea. Quem precisa de amigas? Ia ter o meu novo melhor amigo do tipo peludo.

Vesti-me e saltei pela escada abaixo. Ninguém na cozinha. Ninguém no escritório do pai. Ninguém na sala.

- Onde está a mãe? – perguntei, encontrando o pai sentado no pátio a ler o jornal e a beber uma chávena de café.

- Foi chamada para um caso. Bom dia, Lily.

- Oh, sim. Bom dia. Quando é que ela volta?

- Não sabia…

- Oh, não! – gemi. – Íamos ao canil. E tenho futebol esta tarde… Se ela não voltar cedo, não teremos tempo.

- Eu tenho o dia livre – disse o pai. – Quando quiseres, vamos.

- A escola está a correr bem? – perguntou o pai enquanto descíamos Edgware Road em direcção a Hyde Park.

- Está.

- Não falta muito para as férias de Verão.

- Não. Não muito.

- Sentes-te bem?

- Sim. E tu, pai?

- Também. Óptimo, obrigado.

Percebia que ele estava a fazer um esforço, mas não estava com vontade de lhe contar como realmente me sentia. Ele nunca seria capaz de compreender as saudades que eu tinha do Paul e da Hannah e como se tornava difícil ser a única rapariga do 9º ano sem uma melhor amiga. Não queria que ele começasse a falar do Paul e de como desperdiçara as suas oportunidades. A última coisa que queria era ouvir um sermão sobre como me devia concentrar na escola e na minha carreira e ter boas notas.

Senti-me aliviada quando ele desistiu e ligou o rádio, mesmo que fosse para ouvir música clássica. Tem boas intenções, na verdade, o pai, mas, por vezes, está tão ocupado a oferecer as suas soluções que não se apercebe de que não ouviu, na realidade, o problema. É muito fácil falar com a mãe. Compreende melhor que, às vezes, as pessoas não querem que lhes digam o que fazer, querem apenas que alguém as ouça e lhes ofereça um pouco de simpatia.

Passei o resto da viagem a olhar pela janela enquanto seguíamos por Park Lanne, em direcção a Victoria e depois pela Chelsea Bridge.

* * *

- Sempre quis vir aqui – comentou o pai enquanto estacionava o carro perto de Battersea Park. – Há séculos que quero ter um cão.

- A sério? – perguntei enquanto saíamos e virávamos a esquina para o Canil. – Nunca soube disso. Já alguma vez tiveste um cão?

O pai assentiu. – Quando era miúdo. O melhor amigo que já tive. Sendo filho único, era o meu companheiro permanente.

- Como se chamava?

- Rex.

- Que lhe aconteceu?

- Morreu depois de eu ir para a Universidade. Fiquei destroçado. Pensei que era culpa minha, sabes, porque me fora embora e o deixara. Mas a minha mãe garantiu que não foi assim. Disse que era altura de partir e que ele esperara até eu ir embora para não me perturbar.

Dirigimo-nos à recepção do canil e observei o pai enquanto ele tirava a carteira para pagar a nossa entrada. Juro que os seus olhos estavam húmidos quando falara de Rex. Fez com que o visse com novos olhos. O pai tinha claramente um ponto fraco quando se tratava de animais.

- O senhor paga uma libra – informou a senhora atrás do balcão. – E a jovem cinquenta cêntimos. Vieram só para ver ou para comprar um cão ou gato?

- Para comprar um cão – respondi.

- Então, primeiro precisam de ter uma entrevista com um Avaliador. Sigam as pegadas vermelhas no chão e alguém irá falar convosco. Para ver o tipo querem e outros pormenores. Depois, sigam as pegadas azuis e dêem uma olhadela.

Mal podia esperar e sentia-me realmente entusiasmada. Percebia que o pai também se sentia assim. Transformara-se de Pai Aterrador em Pai Sorridente.

Seguimos as pegadas vermelhas e fomos sentar-nos na sala de espera com um grupo de outras pessoas. Um aviso na parede dizia-nos que um cão custava 70£ e um gato 40£. Após uma curta espera, um homem de fato de treino vermelho saiu e chamou-nos para uma sala onde fez montes de perguntas sobre onde vivíamos, se havia outras crianças ou gatos e se tínhamos um jardim.

Foi engraçado porque se mostrou severo como um director de escola e o pai teve mesmo de se esforçar para o convencer de que seríamos bons donos.

- A nossa principal preocupação – disse o homem, descontraindo-se finalmente – é que os cães tenham um lar permanente onde sejam felizes e bem tratados… durante o resto das suas vidas. Daí o interrogatório. Muitos dos nossos cães estão aqui porque os anteriores donos não podiam ou não queriam cuidar deles. A última coisa que queremos é que um cão tenha outra má experiência.

- Com certeza – concordou o pai. – Posso assegurar-lhe de que tomaremos muito bem conta daquele que levarmos hoje.

- Muito bem, então. Vamos ver os cães – concluiu o homem.

O pai olhou para mim e piscou-me o olho enquanto seguíamos o homem pelo caminho das pegadas azuis através de um pátio até um edifício nas traseiras.

* * *

Lá dentro parecia um hospital com longos corredores inclinados que conduziam a diferentes andares. Cada corredor tinha um nome diferente: Oxford Street no rés-do-chão onde se encontrava a clínica; Bond Street e Bow Street no primeiro andar onde estavam os cães; Regent Street e Baker Street no segundo com cães e gatos e um andar privado, Fleet Street e Pall Mall, no topo.

- Cá estamos – disse o nosso Colocador, abrindo uma porta para uma ala lateral. – deixo-os para darem uma vista de olhos. Não tenham pressa e, quando tiverem decidido, levar-vos-emos o cão para ser apresentado e ver se dão bem. Demora cerca de quinze minutos. Depois, se todos estiverem contentes, podem ir-se embora.

Duas coisas nos atingiram quando entrámos na sala. O som de latidos e o cheiro. Não um mau cheiro, mas ainda assim intenso. Como de palha molhada misturada com comida de cão.

- Pff – disse eu.

- Aromaterapia do tipo canino – riu-se o pai enquanto espreitámos para ver o primeiro focinho esperançoso a olhar-nos por trás das grades.

- é como se estivessem na cela de uma prisão – comentei enquanto um Jack Russell nos estendia uma pata e ladrava um saudação amigável.

Passamos a seguinte hora a caminhar pelas alas de todos os andares. Devemos ter visto cerca de cinquenta cães. Cada um tinha um pequeno quarto com um cobertor, água, um brinquedo e acesso ao exterior através de um corredor nas traseiras.

Havia todo o tipo de raças à escolha. Collies, Beagles, Jack Russells, rafeiros de todas as cores e até um Samoiedo que o pai me disse ser uma raça rara. Parecia um grande urso branco de pelúcia. Junto de cada jaula encontrava-se um relatório com os pormenores do cão: a raça, o nome, a idade, a história e se gostavam de gatos ou crianças. Se precisavam de um dono experiente e se eram destruidores ou não!

No fim do relatório estava um comentário como se tivesse sido escrito pelo próprio cão: «Preciso de atenção» ou «Sou um bom companheiro» ou um cão enorme cujo comentário dizia «Sou um indivíduo majestoso!».

- Aquele pareces tu, pai – gracejei, apontando para o último. Com a sua elevada estatura e o cabelo branco-prateado, o pai tinha mesmo um ar majestoso.

- Não sei o que queres dizer com isso – riu-se ele e depois apontou para o que dizia «Tenho uma vontade forte e preciso muito treino» - e aquele pareces tu.

Numa ala, um rafairo preto chamado Woodie fazia tudo o que podia para chamar a atenção das pessoas. Todo o tipo de acrobacias malucas – saltando para as paredes, patas apoiadas nas grades. Era como se estivesse a dizer «escolhe-me, escolhe-me, vê o que sei fazer… cambalhotas de costas, saltos, batimentos!!! Escolhe-me. _Escolhe-me_».

Outro velho Collie castanho e branco estava sentado, fixando-nos com olhos suplicantes. Parecia que tinha uma grande cabeleira postiça.

- Isto é muito triste – comentou o pai, lendo o seu relatório. – Chama-se Kiki. Tem treze anos.

Kiki pôs uma pata fora da jaula e, embora houvesse um grande aviso a dizer que não se tocasse nos cães, o pai pegou-lhe na pata e afagou-a. – Olá, rapariga.

Depois, virou-se para mim e juro que os seus olhos estavam de novos húmidos. – Pobrezinha. Com esta idade, está aqui provavelmente proque o dono morreu ou assim. Contudo, parece que tem sido bem tratada. É uma pena porque muitas pessoas vêm aqui e só querem cães novos. Lêem «treze anos» e vêem a despesa com as contas do veterinário.

Eu estava a achar aquela tarefa extraordinariamente difícil. Queria-os todos. Em todas as alas onde entrávamos, os cães empertigavam-se e começavam a abanar as caudas como se o pai e eu fôssemos os seus melhores e mais velhos amigos. Tão contentes por nos verem. Era como se estivessem a dizer: «Oh, estão aí, esperem um momento, vou buscar as minhas coisas e podemos partir.» Depois, quando nos afastávamos das suas jaulas, os focinhos ficavam tristes e as caudas baixavam como se pensassem: «Voltem. Eh, aonde vão? Pensei que íamos sair daqui.»

- Não podemos alugar uma carrinha, pai, voltar aqui com ela e dizer «todos para dentro?» E depois comprarmos uma casa de campo…

- Gostava muito - respondeu o pai. – Mas infelizmente, só podemos ter um. Já decidiste?

Abanei a cabeça. Apaixonara-me por seis deles. O Woodie e o Samoiedo e Kiki, a velha Collie, um rafeiro que parecia um velho urso de pelúcia, um belo lobo da Alsácia preto e um atrevido Jack Russell.

Alguns tinham de ser postos de lado, porque o seu relatório dizia claramente que podiam ser destruidores e não gostavam de crianças, nem mesmo de adolescentes. Outros, sabia que eram demasiados grandes, como o lobo da Alsácia. Mesmo sendo campeã de braço-de-ferro, sabia que não o conseguiria segurar pela trela.

Foi então que virei uma esquina e vi o Mojo. Estava sentado sossegadamente no seu quarto e era um cão preto de tamanho médio com uma mancha branca num olho. Fitou-nos com os olhos mais tristes que já vi. Pareces sentir-te como eu ontem à noite, pensei. Triste, só e com muita necessidade de um amigo. «O Mojo tem quatro anos e era vadio» dizia o seu relatório. «Tem um temperamento meigo e gosta de pessoas. Está muito perturbado por se encontrar aqui e gostaria de ter um bom lar o mais depressa possível.»

O Mojo ergeu para mim os olhos esperançados.

Eu olhei para o pai.

- É ele, não é? – perguntou o pai.

Assenti.

* * *

Quando chegamos a casa, o Mojo correu por todo o lado a farejar tudo. Com a cauda a abanar alegremente, pareceu muito satisfeito quando o pai abriu as portas envidraçadas para o jardim. Correu para fora e farejou o ar como se não conseguisse fartar-se dele.

- Acho que gosta disto – comentou a mãe, observando-o da cozinha. Enquanto ele corria e se familiarizava com os cheiros, o telefone tocou.

- Oh, deve ser uma tal Lucy outra vez. Telefonou algumas vezes desde que voltei, assim como uma Marlene.

Fui atender a chamada. A mãe tinha razão. Era a Lucy.

- A propósito da Marlene ontem à noite – começou. – Ela não teve intenção de te aborrecer. O que quis dizer foi que, com as tuas possibilidades, podias ficar completamente deslumbrante. Não estava a dizer que eras horrível, nem nada disso.

Já me esquecera de todo o incidente da noite anterior. E não me parecia assim tão mau à luz de um novo dia.

- Acho que fui um bocado sensível demais – admiti. – Exagerei um bocado.

- Todas temos dias assim – confirmou a Lucy. – Como diz a minha mãe, apenas o dono do sapato sabe onde magoa. Sabes, às vezes não sabemos quais são os pontos sensíveis dos outros e pisamo-los por engano. A Marlene pisa os pontos sensíveis das pessoas com botas cardadas. Mas não faz de propósito. Queremos todas ser amigas. A sério. Concordamos todas. Foi por isso que a Marlene se foi sentar ao teu lado durante a palestra do Sam, no outro dia.

- A sério? Pensei que era apenas coincidência.

- Não. Era para que tivesses alguém ao teu lado.

- A sério?

Conversámos cerca de dez minutos e contei-lhe as minhas novidades sobre o Mojo. Quer vir cá na segunda-feira para o conhecer.

* * *

Depois de desligar o telefone, tinha muito em que pensar. Parecia que ajuizara mal toda a situação e decidi que deveria dar outra oportunidade à Marlene. Observei o Mojo enquanto ele corria por ali. Já parecia um cão diferente, com a cauda abanando loucamente e a língua de fora.

A mãe tinha o rádio ligado na cozinha e ouvia-se uma velha canção. É bem verdade, pensei, enquanto ouvia a letra. «What a difference a day makes, twenty-four little hours…»

Vamos ser todas boas amigas, pensei, saindo para o jardim para ir ter com o Mojo e fazer aquilo que me apetecera desde que lhe pusera os olhos em cima.

Dei-lhe um grande abraço.

**

* * *

De**: Hannah 

**Para: **Lily

**Data:** 16 de Junho

**Assunto**: Hasta la vista

Olá, bambu baby

Mim muito tliste não e-mail ontem à noite.

Lamento Teles passado mau bocado. Gostava de estar aí para ajudar. Confúcio diz que todas as coisas passam. Sobretudo, se se comerem muitas fiblas. Ão, ão.

Diverti-me imenso. Fui a uma grande festa com comes e bebes em casa de uma rapariga da escola. É nova como eu mas veio de Joanesburgo (conhecida aqui como Jo'burgo). Acho que poderemos ser amigas. Chama-se Rachel.

Estou a ficar bronzeada e linda. Talvez isto aqui afinal seja bom.

Ela tem dois títulos de livros para ti. Um bocado grosseiros.

_Cocó na Parede_ de Hoo Flung Dung **(1) – significa «quem atirou bosta»**

_Mordidelas de Cão_ de R Stornaway **(2) –** **" «rabo rasgado»**

Gosto muito de ti,

**Hannah**

**

* * *

De: **Lily 

**Para: **Hannah

**Data: 16** de Junho

**Assunto: **Illomistério da vidaio

Gostei de ter notícias tuas. Tudo mudou desde a noite passada. Mto feliz. Tenho novo amigo peludo chamado Mojo. É adorável e a mãe diz que ele pode dormir no meu quarto. Acho que o pai tem ciúmes. Foi tão querido hoje no canil. Percebi que não conhecia o meu pai tão bem como pensava. Está muito preocupado porque o Paul disse que telefonava quando chegasse a Goa, mas até agora nada. Espero que esteja bem. Acho que é mesmo dele e que telefonará quando se lembrar. Além disso, a Lucy telefonou e pediu desculpas por causa da Marlene. Talvez fique tudo bem, afinal, mas ninguém te substituirá nunca. Estou contente, no entanto, por teres encontrado essa rapariga nova, porque não quero que te sintas só. A Lucy disse que o irmão, o James, gostava de mim e pensava que era raro conhecer uma rapariga com metade do cérebro e com quem era agradável conversar. Não tenho a certeza de que isto seja bom, porque os rapazes costumam ver-se como «um deles» e eu gostaria de ter um namorado um dia. Talvez a Marlene tenha razão. Talvez eu precise de uma transformação. De qualquer forma, disse à mãe que queria mudar o meu visual e talvez tentar parecer um pouco mais rapariga. Ficou mto contente e prometeu-me um vestido novo.

O Sirius veio conhecer o Mojo. Já largou a Jessica. Estava mucho giro e foi muito querido com o Mojo.

Coisa engraçada, a vida, não é? No momento em que se pensa que está tudo estragado e que a vida não presta, tudo pode mudar.

Beijinhos,

**Lily**

Livros:

_Ritmo da Noite_ de Mark Time(3) **– [vocês já sabem o que se segue Significa «Atenção à horas»**

_Más Quedas_ de Eileen Dover(4) **– Significa «Inclinei-me»**

**

* * *

De: **Paul 

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **17 de Junho

**Assunto: **Goa

Olá, maninha

Goa é maravilhosa. Dormimos sob as estrelas e olhámos para o mar. Conhecemos algumas pessoas espantosas (sobretudo viajantes – ingleses, irlandeses e muitos holandeses) e os habitantes locais são muito simpáticos. Comprei um cristal espantoso e, cada vez que lhe pego, é como se enormes raios de luz pulsassem através da minha cabeça pelas têmporas, chacras da testa e do alto da cabeça, mas faz dores de cabeça à Saskia. Tenho tido sonhos estranhamente lúcidos nos últimos tempos e tenho-me sentido óptimo com este quartzo. Goza a vida.

**Paul**

P.S.: Por favor, diz aos pais que estou bem. Tentei telefonar, mas perdi a carteira pouco antes de chegar. Porém, consegui arranjar emprego num bar. Por isso, tudo bem. Por favor, pede à mãe que me mande alguma massa. Diz-lhe que lhe pago, prometo, prometo. Não contes ao pai. A Saskia apanhou umas mordidelas de insectos terríveis. Por favor, pede à mãe que mande mais daquelas coisas homeopáticas – arnica e apisina, citronela e óleo de alfazema.

**

* * *

N/a: **

**Desculpem o atraso. Não tenho tido muito tempo, e sinceramente, tenho-me esquecido!**

**Prometo que vou tentar postar o mais depressa possível, e sem demorar tanto como desta vez. **

**Obrigada pelos comentários:) E obrigada a quem lê.**

**Não tenho mt mais tempo, então beijos e até à próxima. **

**Juh Moony**


	7. O Cão da Semana

**Depois de 2 meses, apareci para actualizar a fic. Então, vamos às desculpas, né?! Em primeiro lugar, depois que a escola começou não tenho tido muito tempo para nada!! Isto de estar no primeiro ano do liceu é mais difícil do que parece. Em segundo lugar, eu simplesmente não tive vontade de passar a história para o PC (é, ainda sou do tempo do papel e lápis! Lol [Curta xS). Terceiro lugar, eu sou muito, muito preguiçosa e há alturas em que não apetece fazer nada… Mas hoje decidi deixar a preguiça de lado, pois as minhas queridas férias de Natal já estão a acabar!!! E então cá estou eu, e com um capítulo para vocês! ****Não vou responder aos comentários. Apenas agradeço a quem comentou e a quem lê. Obrigada. E depois de lerem os capítulos quero Comentários!! **

**Ok! Eu deixo de ser chata, já podem ler…**

**7. O Cão da Semana**

Na escola, a nossa turma estava fora de si na semana seguinte. Penso que a onda de calor afectara o cérebro de todos.

Começou na aula de Ciências quando o stôr Dixon perguntou se alguém sabia a fórmula química da água.

Gabby Jones levantou a mão. – HIJKLMNO – respondeu, orgulhosamente.

- Hã, podes dizer porquê? – perguntou ele.

- Ontem – respondeu Gabby – o senhor professor disse que H a O era a fórmula da àgua.

- H2O – suspirou ele, escrevendo depois no quadro. – H 2 como no _número_ e O. Está bem, última pergunta sobre a água. Que podemos fazer para poupar água quando há falta?

- Deitar menos na chaleira – propôs a Lucy.

- Excelente. Mais alguém?

- Não utilizar a mangueira – sugeri.

- Outra boa resposta. Mais algumas para poupar o nosso abastecimento de água?

A mão de Jade Wilcocks levantou-se rapidamente. – Diluí-la, senhor professor – disse ela.

O senhor Dixon abanou a cabeça, mas percebi que estava a fazer um esforço para não se rir.

* * *

Depois, fomos para a sala de reuniões da escola ver um filme sobre o cosmos e todos os planetas e estrelas. A seguir, a stôra Watkins fez-nos perguntas para ver se tínhamos prestado atenção, pois acho que algumas raparigas utilizaram a escuridão como pretexto para dormir uma soneca.

- O que é um cometa? – perguntou a stôra.

Sabia a resposta e levantei a mão.

- Uma estrela com cauda, senhora professora.

- Correcto. E alguém sabe o nome de algum?

A Candice Carter, uma das que eu tinha visto a cabecear, estendeu a mão. – Mickey Mouse, senhora professora – respondeu e todas desataram a rir.

* * *

Mas o melhor foi em ER. Foi outra vez a stôra Watkins a dar a aula e perguntou se alguém sabia qual o nome de Deus.

Desta vez, foi o Mo Harrison quem levantou a mão.

- Andy, senhora professora.

- Andy? Por que razão Andy seria o nome de Deus?

- Está em todos os hinos, senhora professora – disse o Mo. – Andy a caminhar comigo. Andy a falar comigo… Há montes de exemplos.²

- Não, Mo – reprovou miss Watkins, virando-se para a Marlene que chorava a rir. – Marlene McKinnon, já que claramente achas isto muito engraçado, qual _pensas_ ser o nome de Deus?

- Hã, não tenho a certeza – disse a Marlene, parecendo ter sido apanhada desprevenida. – O que é que acha?

- Não acho – corrigiu a stôra. – _Sei_.

- Também acho que não sei – riu-se a Marlene.

Toda a turma foi castigada, mas valeu a pena. Pareceu-me ter passado a manhã toda a rir à gargalhada.

Nunca chegámos a saber qual era o nome de Deus.

* * *

- Como te estás a entender com a revista? – perguntou a Izzie enquanto nos sentávamos a escrever o castigo no intervalo do almoço.

- Assim assim. Tenho algumas ideias, mas preciso de pô-las no papel – repliquei.

- Vem a nossa casa no fim-de-semana – convidou a Lucy. – Tenho a certeza que o James gostaria de voltar a ver-te e ele pode ajudar. E eu, a Izzie e a Marlene também.

A oferta de ajuda era tentadora. Estávamos a menos de duas semanas da entrega das propostas e ia haver muita competição. Discussões intensas e conversas murmuradas aconteciam por toda a parte.

- Podia fazer-te uma página de horóscopo, se quiseres – ofereceu-se a Izzie.

- Isso seria óptimo – concordei. – E talvez faça um artigo sobre o Canil de Battersea.

Mostrei à Lucy e à Izzie as fotografias do Mojo. Em breve, todas queriam vê-las, pelo que passaram por toda a turma. Todas exclamaram «Oh» e «Ah» até chegar a vez da Wendy Roberts.

- Rrr, _que_ _querido_ – disse em voz alta. – O novo namorado da Lily. Eh, Lily. Isto é _tudo_ o que consegues? Precisa de se barbear.

Algumas raparigas riram-se com pouca vontade mais por alinharem do que por acharem a Wendy Roberts divertida. Por que estava ela a ser tão horrível para mim? Era porque o Sam gostara da minha resposta e não da sua? Ou porque tivera uma classificação baixa depois copiar o meu trabalho de casa? Eu não tinha culpa de ser um zero à esquerda em Matemática. Esforcei-me por encontrar uma resposta divertida para parecer que não me importava, mas não consegui pensar em nada rapidamente. Bolas e bananas, como a Hannah costumava dizer. Por que não me ocorrem as palavras certas quando preciso delas?

Depois do castigo, saímos todas para os últimos dez minutos do intrevalo. Comi as minhas sanduíches e estendi-me ao sol, mas não pude deixar de reparar que algumas raparigas faziam circular um pedaço de papel, olhando-me depois rindo.

Oh, que se passava agora, pensei, enquanto a Izzie se me juntava no banco.

- O que se passa? – perguntei.

- Oh, é a Wendy. Sabes que também vai concorrer a editora. Tem apenas inveja…

- Não ligues – aconselhou a Lucy, vindo juntar-se a nós. – Não precisas de saber, Lily. É uma vaca e devias ignorá-la.

- Não, quero ver – retorqui, levantando-me e aproximando-me do grupo de raparigas que estava à volta da Wendy a olhar para o pedaço de papel. Espreitei por cima do ombro da Wendy. Tinha a fotografia de um cão sem cabeça e com a minha em seu lugar. Recortara a minha fotografia de grupo da revista do mês anterior. Por baixo, a Wendy escrevera «O Cão da Semana».

- Que te parece, Lily? – perguntou a Wendy, rindo. – Como tens um cão, ocorreu-me a ideia. Na revista, em cada mês escolhemos alguém para ser O Cão da Semana. Que achas?

Enquanto procurava a resposta apropriada, uma voz atrás de mim chegou primeiro. – Acho, Wendy, que mesmo que tentasses, não conseguirias ser mais estúpida.

Virei-me e dei de caras com a Marlene. Parecia furiosa.

Pegou no papel e, para grande espanto da Wendy, rasgou-o. – Isto não tem graça nenhuma, Wendy. E tu bem sabes que não. Não é jornalismo. É apenas maldade. Vem, Lily. Não te rebaixes a respirar o mesmo ar desta forma de vida inferior.

Fiquei tão estarrecida como a Wendy, mas afastei-me com a Marlene e segui-a até ao banco onde a Lucy e a Izzie estavam sentadas.

- Obrigada, Marlene – agradeci -, mas não valia a pena. Eu consigo lidar com a Wendy Roberts.

- Eu sei. Mas tenho estado à espera de uma oportunidade para te mostrar que estou do teu lado. Lamento o que se passou no outro dia. Por vezes, as palavras saem-me da forma errada.

- Mas agora não – ri-me. – Foi óptimo. Gostava de conseguir dizer coisas assim. Só me ocorre aquilo que deveria ter dito tarde demais, tipo quando estou a adormecer ou assim…

- O talento especial da Marlene é defender as amigas – brincou a Lucy. – O seu defeito é a língua afiada.

- Bem, eu sei o que é ter uma sádica como a Wendy a descarregar em ti – disse a Marlene.

- Não sei porquê. Nunca lhe fiz nada.

- Com o feitio dela, não precisas de fazer nada – esclareceu a Marlene. – Provavelmente, tem inveja.

- De mim? Não sejas tonta.

- És bonita e tens miolos – afirmou a Marlene. – Uma combinação fatal.

Senti-me mesmo orgulhosa. Afinal, talvez ela não achasse que eu era demasiado horrível.

Depois, olhei para a Wendy que nos fulminava com o olhar do outro lado do pátio. Esperava que isso não fosse o começo de alguma coisa.

A seguir, olhei para a Lucy, a Izzie e a Marlene que fulminavam com o olhar como se fossem as minhas melhores amigas. E esperei que isso _fosse_ o começo de alguma coisa.

* * *

**De**: Lily

**Para**: Hannah

**Data**: 18 de Junho

**Assunto**: nadadespecial

Querida H,

O tempo está lindo. Gostava que estivesses aqui.

**Lily**

* * *

**De**: Hannah

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 18 de Junho

**Assunto**: nadadespecial também

Querida Lily,

O tempo está aqui. Gostava que estivesses linda. Ão ão.

Tenho de ir. Vou ao cinema. Ao ar livre.

Grandes abraços e hihihasta la vista baby.

**Hannah**

Título de livro:

_Problemas peitorais_ de Ivor Tickliecoff **[significado «Tenho uma tosse coceguenta»**

* * *

**De**: Marlene

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 18 de Junho

**Assunto**: sexta-feira à noite

Olá, cabeça vermelha,

Queres vir dormir a minha casa na sexta-feira à noite? A Iz e a Lucy vêm. Por volta das 7?

**Marlene

* * *

**

- Trocadilho fonético entre a preposição «to» e o algarismo «two», que em inglês se pronunciam do mesmo modo;

²- Trocadilho fonético entre o nome próprio «Andy» e a expressão «And Thee» («E Vós»), que em inglês se pronunciam do mesmo modo.

* * *

**N/A: Comentem... O proximo vem ainda este ano!! **

**Juh Moony**


	8. Segredos

_**Eu disse que ainda postava este ano! Bem nem dei-o mt tempo para deixarem comentários, por isso obrigada a quem deixou e a quem ainda vai deixar!! xD **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

**8. Segredos **

- Lily! Lily! – chamou a mãe, em grande alvoroço, ao entrar pela porta. – Onde estás?

- Aqui – gritei do andar de cima onde me esforçava por começar a trabalhar algumas ideias para a revista da escola. Até agora, escrevera uma palavra. Ui.

Era sexta-feira à noite e, dentro de meia hora, ia para casa da Marlene passar a noite. Estava programada uma noite de cultura. Os Simpsons e Buff no Sky, depois EastEnders, Friends e South Park.

A mãe entrou com um saco de compras enorme e deixou-se cair em cima da cama. Parecia muito contente consigo própria.

- Não consegui resistir – anunciou, tirando do saco algo embrulhado em papel. Era um vestido abaixo do joelho com um turbilhão de flores cor de ferrugem, castanho-avermelhadas e cor de laranja.

- Que tal? – perguntou-me.

A palavra «repugnante» veio-me à ideia, embora talvez fosse bonito naquele género de tecido-cortinado-chita-vivenda.

- Não é o do teu género habitual, mãe – disse eu, pensando que estava a ser diplomática. A mãe nunca liga à moda, mas o seu estilo é mais simples que florido. Jaeger e Country Casuals para o trabalho e fatos de treino descontraídos para o fim-de-semana. E a sua ideia de fazer um esforço para se arranjar é usar um colar de contas de vidro azul. Mesmo que seja com o fato de treino.

- Não é para mim, tonta – esclareceu a mãe. – É para ti.

O quê? Não. Mas é horrível, pensei.

- É lindo, não é? Vi-o numa pequena loja em frente ao hospital e lembrei-me do que disseste sobre quereres parecer mais rapariga. Perfeito, pensei. Descrevi-te à senhora da loja, dizendo que eras ruiva e tinhas os olhos verdes, e ela informou-me de que deverias ser uma Outono e que te ficariam bem as cores castanhas e ferrugem – prosseguiu a mãe, sem respirar. – Custou uma fortuna, mas não dizemos nada ao pai. Já era altura de teres uma coisa bonita. Que achas?

Estava tão encantada com a sua compra que não tive coragem de a magoar.

- Não tenho palavras – respondi com a verdade.

- Eu sabia que ias adorar. Podes levá-lo para ir a casa da tua nova amiga, não podes? Experimenta-o, experimenta-o.

Sorri ao de leve enquanto tentava, desesperadamente, descobrir algo para dizer. Hum? Como me safo desta?

* * *

Dez minutos depois, estava na cozinha já com o vestido e ainda a pensar, literalmente, como sair daquilo. É claro que tinha de ser nesse preciso momento que o Sirius bateu à porta das traseiras.

- Boa noite a todos – saudou, entrando e fazendo festas ao Mojo, que saltou para o receber. Então, viu-me. – Ui. Vais a uma festa de máscaras?

- Chiiiu! – disse eu. – A mãe está lá em cima. Comprou-o para mim.

- Para quê, para usar?

- Não. Para assustar os ladrões. Sim, para usar.

O Sirius fez uma careta.

- Ficas estranha. Como se estivesses n'Os Waltons.

- Muito obrigada. Como é que saio disto?

O Sirius foi trás de mim, pôs-me as mãos na cintura e encostou o nariz ao meu pescoço. – Ora aí está uma coisa em que sou bom, a ajudar as raparigas a despirem-se.

Começou a afagar-me o cabelo e depois a mexer no fecho. – Agora, miss Evans – murmurou -, não acho sinceramente, que este seja o seu estilo. Deixe-me ajudá-la a sair dele para algo … mais… confortável.

Ri-me e bati-lhe, esperando que não me visse corar. Mordiscou-me o pescoço e eu senti-me toda trémula por dentro. Agradável.

- Uhaiuh iunaní – comecei a dizer, depois respirei fundo e esforcei-me por recordar que era o Sirius, pelo amor de Deus. – Agora a sério – disse eu, virando-me para que ele não pudesse ver a minha cara corada. – Esta noite vou dormir a casa de uma nova amiga e não posso usar isto de maneira nenhuma. Ela vai achá-lo completamente fora de moda.

- Que nova amiga?

- Oh – lembrei-me, de repente, que ele gostava da Marlene. – Hã… a nova amiga Marlene McKinnon.

- Estás a brincar. A Marly? Por que não me disseste? Quando aconteceu isso? Pensei que tinhas dito que era uma cabeça-no-ar.

- Bem, estava enganada. É muito simpática, na verdade.

O Sirius deu um murro no ar. – Yes! Prometes, prometes, prometes falar-lhe de mim? Ou melhor ainda, podias trazê-la aqui e eu podia, tipo, aparecer por acaso e tu apresentava-nos.

Acho que podia, pensei, observando o Sirius enquanto ele atravessava o vestíbulo e olhava para o espelho. Gostava que, um dia, um rapaz se sentisse assim entusiasmado por mim. E para minha grande surpresa, dei comigo a pensar que gostava que o Sirius se sentisse assim entusiasmado por mim.

Quando chegou a altura de sair, tinha um plano.

Desci até à cozinha com o meu fato de treino habitual e ténis, encontrando a mãe a cortar pimentos e cebolas na bancada.

- Não posso usar o vestido esta noite, mãe. Vou passar por casa da Lucy e eles têm dois cães enormes. Labradores. Muito peludos. Sempre a perder pêlo. O tipo de cães que saltam para cima de nós. Com umas garras enormes e patas enlameadas e gostam de morder tudo. Destruiriam o meu vestido. Importas-te de que o ponha de parte para uma ocasião especial? (Ocasião especial como a Noite das Fogueiras e visto-o num boneco para ser queimado, pensei.)

- Com certeza – concordou a mãe. – Tens a certeza de que gostas dele?

Estava a dar-me uma saída? Ia abrir a boca para dizer não, detesto-o…

- Porque também têm em cor-de-rosa – acrescentou.

Ai. Ai. Airama.

Mas tarde, pensei, enquanto me dirigia para a porta. Resolvo isto mais tarde.

- Trouxeste o pijama? – perguntou a Marlene, fechando a porta da frente atrás de nós. Estava fantástica com um conjunto azul claro com as palavras «Cool Girl» no peito.

Assenti enquanto ela me conduzia através de uma sala de tectos altos, paredes vermelho-escuro e sofás de veludo castanho. Impressionante, pensei, enquanto observava a mistura de madeira escura e tapetes que pareciam turcos e marroquinos.

A Izzie e a Lucy já lá estavam, enroscadas para a nossa noite de televisão e ambas me acenaram. A Izzie usava um pijama de flanela vermelha com uma ovelha fofa e a Lucy tinha um branco cheio de estrelas e luas. Acenei-lhes e esperei que não notassem como me sentia nervosa. O apartamento da Marlene era tão bonito que tinha receio de que, quando me fossem visitar, achassem a minha casa megaenfadonha.

- Podes mudar de roupa ali – apontou a Marlene, mostrando-me um vestiário no vestíbulo. – Não está cá ninguém. O Tony fica em casa de um amigo e os meus pais foram jantar fora. A mãe diz que podemos encomendar pizzas. Qual é a tua preferida?

- Quatro queijos. Por favor – respondi enquanto fechava a porta do vestiário atrás de mim.

- Sai uma de quatro formaggi – gritou a Marlene.

O meu pijama parecia tão desenxabido quando o tirei do saco. Uma coisa cinzento-pálida para cima e calças a condizer.

- O espectáculo pode começar – anunciou a Izzie, passando-me as Pringles.

Depois de acabarmos de ver South Park e de devorarmos batatas fritas, pizza, chocolate e gelado, o verdadeiro divertimento começou. A Marlene pôs um vídeo Riverdance. Depois de nos fartarmos de dançar durante quinze minutos, caímos todas no sofá e elas falaram de tudo: música, revistas, mexericos da escola, horóscopos e, por fim, rapazes.

Enquanto elas tagarelavam, pintámos as unhas dos pés umas às outras. Eu ointei as da Marlene de púrpura-escuro e ela pintou as minhas da mesma cor. A Izzie pintou as da Lucy de azul-pálido e esta pintou as da Iz de vermelho. Nenhuma delas se parecia importar por eu não falar muito. Estava feliz por me sentar e gozar aquilo tudo.

A Marlene foi o máximo e mostrou ser muito experiente com rapazes. Teve montes de namorados. Pelo menos oito. Talvez mais, perdi-lhes a conta. E parece ser perita em marmelada.

A Izzie é simplesmete fantástica. Sabe montes de coisas interessantes, não só sobre horóscopos mas também sobre medicina alternativa, alimentação, nutrição, aromaterapia, cristais e feitiçaria. E está também numa banda com o namorado. Este chama-se Bem e a banda King Noz. Cantou-nos uma canção que ela própria escrevera. Tem uma voz espantosa.

E a Lucy. A Lucy é amorosa. É amável. Estava sempre a verificar se eu tinha o suficiente para beber e comer. E se eu estava confortável. Se precisava de outra almofada.

Todas me fizeram sentir tão bem-vinda que suponho que fosse inevitável, no fim, apontarem-me o holofote.

- Então, Lily, há alguém de quem tu gostes?

Abanei a cabeça. – Nem por isso.

- Então por que coraste? – perguntou a Marlene.

-Marlene! – advertiu a Lucy.

- O que é? O que é?

- Deixa-a dizer quando ela quiser – aconselhou a Izzie.

Decidi atirar-me de cabeça. Tinham sido todas tão abertas comigo que senti que devia fazer o mesmo com elas.

- Bem, acho que há um rapaz – comecei. – Conheço-o há muito tempo, mas ele trata-me mais como um rapaz do que como uma rapariga.

- Sabe que gostas dele? – perguntou a Lucy.

- Nãããão. De facto – esclareci, olhando para a Marlene – ele gosta é de ti.

- De mim?

- Sim, viu-te no Hollywood Bowl e pediu-me que te falasse dele. A Marlene pareceu surpreendida. – Como se chama?

- Sirius Black.

- Não o conheço – afirmou a Marlene. – E, de qualquer forma tenho namorado.

- Um rapaz fino – brincou a Lucy.

- Simon Peddington Lee – declarou a Izzie, imitando a voz da Rainha.

- Neste momento, está a estudar fora daqui – explicou a Marlene -, mas falamos ou mandamos mensagens quase todos os dias. Em breve virá cá passar as férias do Verão. E, de qualquer maneira, não roubo os namorados das outras raparigas.

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- Ainda não – frisou a Marlene. – Seja como for, viste-o primeiro e, por isso, para mim isso significa que é teu quer ele saiba quer não.

- Talvez devesses fazer-lhe saber que gostas dele – sugeriu a Iz.

- Nãããão. Não posso. Não. Não compreendem. Isso estragaria tudo. Conheço-o há tanto tempo que não fico de língua presa como acontece com os rapazes que gosto.

- Deste-te bem com os meus irmãos – lembrou a Lucy.

- Sim. Mas isso foi diferente.

- Ah, não gostas do James, é isso?

- Não. Sim. Não sei. Não pensei nisso. Parecia tão natural estar em vossa casa que me esqueci de que era um rapaz. E, bem… aconteceu que começámos com o pé direito. Ganhei o braço-de-ferro e continuou tudo bem.

- Então, começaste com o braço direito – riu-se a Lucy. – Não com o pé.

Decidi contar-lhes tudo. – Sabem, eu consigo atirar um rapaz ao chão com um golpe de karaté e pôr-lhe um pé no pescoço, nas calmas, mas a ideia de ter de beijar um deixa-me aterrorizada.

- Ah… - disse a Lucy. – Estou a perceber.

- Tens de fazer como a Buffy – interveio a Izzie. – Tipo num minuto está a beijar Angel, no minuto seguinte está a pulverizar vampiros. É uma questão de equilíbrio.

- Certo – concordei, sentindo-me mais confusa do que nunca.

Via-se que a Marlene estava a rebentar para dizer alguma coisa.

- O que é? – perguntei-lhe.

- Nada.

- Despeja. Eu aguento.

- Não. Nada. Bem. E se…? Não… nada…

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Marlene. Despeja o saco – pediu a Izzie.

- Bem – começou a Marlene. – Que tal se não disseres ao Sirius que gostas dele? Que tal se conseguires que ele goste de ti?

- Ah – retorqui. – E como se consegue fazer isso?

Sabia exactamente o que ela tinha em mente, mas apeteceu-me brincar um bocado com a situação.

- Hã… - hesitou, olhando com ansiedade para a Lucy. – Não sei bem…

Decidi ajudá-la. – Ainda queres fazer-se uma transformação, não queres?

- Hã, não – respondeu com uma rápida olhadela à Lucy.

- Achas que pareço uma mastronça, não achas?

- NÃO. Nunca disse isso!

Agora, a Marlene parecia mesmo preocupada. A Lucy pode ser pequena de estatura, mas é obviamente grande para a Marlene. – Não. Não. Acho que és fantástica. Oh, está bem… Acho que podias ficar mais fantástica. Com uma transformação. É tudo. E agora vais detestar-me. E pensar que sou má porque quero ajudar. E a Lucy vai começar a falar da minha língua afiada. E de que nunca sei quando parar…

Ri-me. – Estou apenas a brincar contigo. Não, por favor, faz isso. Para dizer a verdade, olhei para mim própria ao espelho esta manhã com o vestido infernal que a minha mãe me comprou e pensei: «Lily, precisas de ajuda.» Gostaria que me fizesses uma transformação. Utilizá-la-ei na revista. E… alguém tem uma caneta? Tive uma ideia para um artigo. Um Relatório Especial de uma Noite Passada em Casa de Amiga.

A Marlene deu-me uma caneta e papel que tirou da gaveta da escrevininha por trás do sofá. Depois, segurou-me na cara com as mãos e virou-a de perfil e novamente para a frente. Em seguida, bateu as palmas e iniciou a sua actuação teatral:

- Uma trrrans-formação. Oh, _queriiida_, vamos trrransformá-la para ficar _faaaabulosa_.

Ui, pensei. Em que me fui meter?

* * *

**Relatório Especial de Noite Passada em Casa de Amiga**

Já pensou no que torna perfeita uma noite passada em casa de amiga? A Sério perguntou a quatro adolescentes as suas principais dicas e ingredientes preferidos. Aqui está o que elas disseram:

Ingredientes principais:

Petiscos para comer

Bebidas

Vídeos

Música

Maquilhagem para transformações

Revistas

Relatório Especial no Local

**Izzie Williams**. 14. Sagitário. Finchley. Londres

Coisa preferida para fazer nas noites passadas em casa de amigas? _Mexericos. Ouvir música. Petiscos._

Música preferida para noite passada em casa de amigas? Anastacia. Christina Aguilera.

Vídeo preferido? Austin Powers 2. Ié, baby, ié.

Petisco preferido? Bolachas choc-chip. Doritos.

Bebida preferida? Sumo de flor-de-sabugueiro biológico.

**Marlene McKinnon**. 14. Leão. Highgate. Londres.

Coisa preferida para fazer nas noites passadas em casa de amigas? Dançar. Ler a página dos problemas nas revistas e rir à gargalhada. Transformações.

Música preferida para noite passada em casa de amigas? Destiny's Child. Craig David.

Vídeo preferido? Os Anjos de Charlie ou Scream.

Petisco preferido? Pizza Nettuno com queijo extra. Häagen Dazs.

Bebida preferida? Coke.

**Lucy Potter**. 15. Gémeos. Muswell Hill. Londres.

Coisa preferida para fazer nas noites passadas em casa de amigas? Falar sobre marmelada e rapazes.

Música preferida para noite passada em casa de amigas? Robbieee.

Vídeo preferido? Titanis. Sou o Rei do Muuuuundo.

Petisco preferido? Pronto-a-comer chinês. Mmm. Häagen Dazs noz-pecã.

Bebida preferida? Chocolate quente feito com leite e alteia.

**Lily Evans**. 15. Aquário. Muswell Hill. Londres.

Coisa preferida para fazer nas noites passadas em casa de amigas? Descontrair. Rir à gargalhada.

Música preferida para noite passada em casa de amigas? CD de Verão Top of the Pops.

Vídeo preferido? South Park Christmas Special com Mr Stinky the Christmas Poo.

Petisco preferido? Burger e batatas fritas. Pipocas com caramelo.

Bebida preferida? Batido de leite com banana e gelado de baunilha.

* * *

**N/A: Mais outro capitulo. Eu disse que ia ser rápida. Não quero demorar-me muito nesta fic, por isso têm mais um capitulo para ler… **

**Até à próxima e Good New Year!! ) Happy 2008!!! **


	9. American Pie

**Antes do capítulo,**** esclarecendo algumas dúvidas: Como já devem ter reparado, pela forma como escrevo, sou portuguesa e tenho usado gírias de Portugal. Isso pode ser um bocado mais complicado de compreender para aqueles que são brasileiros, pois não estou habituados a estas gírias. Eu talvez tenha sido um bocado descuidada em relação a isso. Esqueci-me que isso podia tornar a compreensão confusa. É que ao contrário dos brasileiros, nós portugueses estamos habituados ao português do Brasil. Algumas das vossas gírias são normais para nós, pois sabemos o seu significado, apenas não usamo-las no quotidiano. **

**Então se alguém não souber o significado daquela palavra, por favor, digam-me o que não sabem.**

**Palavras que possam sugerir algumas dúvidas:**

**- Gira(o)** **–** Acho que os brasileiros não utilizam muito no contexto que aparece na história. Normalmente associa-se a palavra «Gira(o)» a uma pessoa que é bonita/linda. Mas também pode significar movimento, 'algo que gira à volta daquilo'.

**- Fixe –** Sinónimo de legal. Legal para nós é unicamente utilizado no sentido das leis.

**- Despeja –** Sinónimo de 'Deita cá para fora'

_**Mais palavras digam!**_

**Boa Leitura

* * *

**

**9. American Pie**

- Então O Plano é – começou a Marlene com a boca cheia de torrada – irmos todas para casa da Lily e examinarmos o seu guarda-roupa.

Era sábado de manhã e estávamos todas ainda em pijama, sentado na cozinha, a comer torradas e a beber café com leite.

Pensei como conseguiria escapar-me ao Plano. Não que ainda estivesse aborrecida com a transformação, não, estava preocupada com o que as raparigas pensariam dos Enrugados. Os pais da Izzie, da Lucy e da Marlene tinham idade normal. E os da Marlene eram _elegantes_. Conheci-os nessa manhã enquanto esperava entrar na casa de banho. A mãe é jornalista na televisão por cabo, o pai é realizador cinematográfico e ambos _très_ atraentes e à moda na medida do possível para adultos.

Porém, preocupava-me sobretudo o que os Enrugados pensariam das raparigas. O pai em especial. Consegue transformar-se em Pai Aterrador ao mais pequeno barulho ou perturbação. A nossa casa nunca foi de abrir as portas e acolher a vizinhança. Costumava ser eu a ir sempre para casa da Hannah e não o contrário. O pai gosta da sua privacidade e, quanto menos pessoas vir quando não está a trabalhar, melhor. A Rádio 4, paz e sossego e fica feliz. A última coisa que eu queria era que ele aparecesse em frente das minhas amigas fazendo-lhes perguntas oportunas tipo: «A que horas é o teu autocarro para casa?»

Achei melhor avisar as raparigas.

- Está bem, hã, acerca dos meus pais, bem, o meu pai… - comecei a explicar a situação.

- Em nossa casa é o mesmo – interveio a Izzie. – A minha mãe não me encoraja propriamente a levar lá amigas. Alguns pais são assim. É fácil ir a casa da Lucy ou a esta onde ninguém anda constantemente atrás de nós a limpar.

- Por isso, não há problema, Lily – afirmou a Marlene. – Seremos o perfeito exemplo de adolescentes calmas e requintadas.

- Bem-comportadas e aprumadas – corroborou a Izzie.

- E muito maduras – rematou a Lucy.

Dei um suspiro de alívio. Podia confiar em que elas seriam fixes. Nesse momento, a porta das traseiras abriu-se e o irmão mais novo do Leonardo DiCaprio entrou. Quero dizer, este rapaz era _seriamente_ atraente.

- Lily, Tony. Tony, Lily. O meu irmão – acrescentou a Marlene como se eu não tivesse percebido.

-Olá, Lily – saudou A Visão.

- Olá, Tony – respondeu uma voz simpática dentro da minha cabeça. Porém, o que saiu da minha boca foi «uhaiuh». Oh, nãããão, pensei. A Rapariga Alienígena do Planeta Zog voltou para me assombrar.

O Tony olhou para o croissant que eu me preparava para comer, depois fitou-ma nos olhos e esboçou um meio sorriso que o fez parecer ainda mais giro. – Então, Lily, o que é que as virgens comem ao pequeno-almoço?

- Não sei – repliquei, desviando o olhar e fixando o solo.

- Já calculava – disse ele, rindo.

- Não ligues ao Tony, é um exibicionista – aconselhou a Marlene. – Então, não vais perguntar?

- Perguntar o quê?

- Como é que o Tony é meu irmão?

- Não.

- Por que não? – perguntou a Marlene. – Todos perguntam. Como é que ele tem a pele mais morena e e eu tenho a pele bastante clara.

- É óbvio – respondi. – O mesmo pai, mães diferentes.

- Hummm – comentou a Marlene. – Espertalhona.

Nem por isso, disse na minha cabeça. Conheci os teus pais esta manhã. Sei que ela é Sueca e o teu pai parece italiano. O Tony parece-se com o teu pai, e por isso, calculo que tenha tido uma mãe diferente. Elementar, minha cara McKinnon.

Porém, Noola, a Rapariga Alienígena, é uma pessoa de poucas palavras e tudo o que saiu foi «uh». Espertalhona, na verdade. Por que é que isto acontecia sempre quando estava perto de rapazes de que gostava?

- A minha mãe morreu antes de eu a conhecer. Tinha eu seis meses – explicou o Tony, aproximando-se e colocando-me a mão no ombro. – Na realidade, sou órfão. Um príncipe órfão que precisa de amor e afeição.

- Uhaiuh – gaguejei, esperando que, por algum acaso do destino, o Tony fosse fluente em zoganês.

Conseguia ver a Lucy lançar-me um olhar estranho e depois dirigir ao Tony um olhar sinistro. Hummm? Algo se passa ali, acho eu. Tenho de perguntar depois.

O Tony foi até ao frigorífico e abriu a porta. – Que há para comer?

Tirou uma tarte de maçã já começada, pô-la no balcão do pequeno-almoço e cortou para si uma enorme fatia.

- Tarte de maçã ao pequeno-almoço? – estranhou a Iz. – Ui. Que nojo.

Ele virou-se e sorriu-lhe. – Preferias que eu fizesse outra coisa com ela?

- Como seja? – perguntou a Iz.

- Viste o filme American Pie. A Primeira Vez?

- Sim – respondeu a Izzie, fazendo uma careta. Ui, que nojo a dobrar.

- De que estão a falar? – perguntei.

A Marlene olhou para o Tony, enfastiada, e suspirou. – Desculpa o meu repugnante irmão, Lily. No Filme American Pie. A Primeira Vez, um rapaz pergunta como é fazer sexo. O colega dele diz que é como meter o coisinho numa tarte de maçã quente.

Corei violentamente enquanto o Tony me observava de perto para ver a minha reacção.

- Parece que um tipo na Austrália experimentou – acrescentou a Lucy, descendo do seu banco no balcão do pequeno-almoço e voltando a encher a chaleira. – O James leu isso no jornal. Esse tipo não esperou que a tarte arrefecesse quando saiu do forno. Foi levado ao hospital da área para tratar as queimaduras.

- Uuuuiii – gritou o Tony, pondo as mãos nas virilhas enquanto nós desatávamos a rir. – Como é que ele terá explicado isso à enfermeira de serviço?

A Lucy olhou para a tarte de maçã e vi um brilho maldoso aparecer no seu olhar. – Gostarias que aquecesse isto para ti, Tony? – perguntou docemente. – Podia pô-la no micro-ondas. No máximo?

O Tony aproximou-se dela e pôs o braço à sua volta. – E como está o amor da minha vida?

- Não sei. Como está? – retorquiu a Lucy enquanto tirava o braço dele da sua cintura.

- Sabes que a verdade é que gostas de mim – afirmou o Tony.

A Lucy começou a sair da cozinha. – Sim. Pois. É uma tortura não te pôr as mãos. Nem pensar.

- Aquela rapariga… - suspirou o Tony, observando-a enquanto ela saía. – Então, o que vão fazer todas hoje?

- Uma transformação – respondeu a Marlene.

- Quem é a vítima desta vez?

A Marlene olhou para mim. Eu olhei para o chão.

O Tony levantou-se e começou a dançar à minha frente. - «Don't go changing, tryin' to please me…»** (Tradução: «Não mudes, para tentar agradar-me…») **

- Vai ter com a mãe, Tony – sugeriu a Marlene. – É altura de tomares os teus medicamentos.

* * *

- Então, que era aquilo? – perguntei à Lucy. Estávamos as quatros sentadas no autocarro de minha casa, ao fim da manhã. – Sabes, o Tony? 

Lucy encolheu os ombros. – Andámos juntos. Depois acabámos. Depois voltámos a andar juntos. Não sei onde estamos agora.

- Em Muswell Hill – gracejou a Marlene enquanto o autocarro subia a Broadway passando pelo Marks & Spencer.

- Ele adora-te – disse a Izzie.

- Isso é uma parte do problema – observou a Lucy. – Vêem, quando estamos a dar-nos optimamente, ele começa outra vez… - Acariciou o ar com as mãos. – Com as mãos vagabundas. Ainda não estou pronta para tudo isso. Quero que seja especial quando for mais longe com um rapaz. Não quero fazê-lo por me sentir pressionada, pois, se o não fizer, ele larga-me por alguém que se entregue com mais facilidade. Sabem?

Assenti. Não, não sabia. Nem sequer fora ainda _beijada_.

- E viram como ele é – acrescentou a Lucy. – Pôs-se logo a namoriscar contigo…

- Oh, eu nunca… - comecei. – Eu nunca… quero dizer, ele é giríssimo, não se pode negar, mas…

- Oh, não te preocupes, Lily, ele é assim com todas as raparigas. Essa é outra razão por que não cedo às vagabundas. Nunca saberia se podia confiar nele.

- Bem, não tens razão para te preocupar comigo. Viste como eu fiquei. É sempre o mesmo quando há rapazes decentes perto. Eu avisei-te, fico estúpida. Sabes aquele livro Os Homens são de Marte, as Mulheres são de Vénus? Bem, eu quero escrever um Os Homens são de Marte, as Mulheres são de Vénus, as Adolescentes são do Planeta Zog.

- Boa ideia – aplaudiu a Lucy.

- É de loucura – continuei -, porque quero ser escritora, mas, bem, contei-vos o meu problema para encontrar as palavras certas no momento certo. Por que razão surgem sempre depois, tipo, quando estou a adormecer ou assim?

- Isso é bom, significa que o teu subconsciente ficou a trabalhar nisso – comentou a Izzie. – É assim com as letras das minhas canções. Tem de se pensar nas palavras. Brincar com elas até acertar. Deixar que elas venham até nós por vezes. Pode acontecer a meio da noite. Diria que é o sinal de que virás a ser uma escritora.

- E se fores do Planeta Zog – disse a Lucy – podes sempre escrever ficção científica.

Ri-me e bati-lhe no braço. – Gostava de ser mais como tu, Marlene. Gostava de encontrar respostas certeiras capazes de fazer calar qualquer pessoa.

- Nós gostávamos que ela fosse mais como tu – disse a Lucy com um sorriso aberto. – Que pensasse antes de falar.

- Arranjo sarilhos – observou a Marlene. – Por vezes.

* * *

- Então, finalmente – disse a Lucy quando chegamos ao nosso portão. – Vamos conhecer o homem do momento. 

- Quem? O Sirius? – perguntei, olhando de relance para a janela do seu quarto para verificar se ele nos vira. – Regra geral, sai aos sábados de manhã.

- Não, tonta. Não é o Sirius – esclareceu a Lucy, aprontando para a janela do rés-do-chão junto à nossa porta da frente onde um focinho peludo espreitava. – É o Mojo.

Ri-me enquanto abria a porta e quase fui atirada ao chão quando ele pulou para me cumprimentar.

- Só estive fora uma noite – disse eu enquanto ele me lambia a cara e corria em torno das raparigas, farejando-as e rolando depois no chão, com a cauda a abanar loucamente.

Fizeram-lhe uma grande festa e subimos todas para o meu quarto.

- Que jardim fantástico – elogiou a Marlene, olhando pela janela. – É enorme e, ena, uma cama de rede. Que fixe. Mas tens visitas. No pátio. Os teus avós estão cá.

Fui olhar.

- Hã, não – esclareci, recuando. – São os meus pais.

A Marlene ficou para morrer.

- A mãe teve-me tarde, quando já passava dos quarentas.

- Oh, très Cherie Blair – comentou a Izzie, dando uma olhadela.

- Não – emendou a Marlene. – Très Jerry Hall. Muito mais elegante. Agora, vamos ver o teu guarda-roupa.

E foi tudo. Sem nenhum problema. Très Jerry Hall e mostra-nos as tuas roupas. Não precisava de me ter preocupado.

- Espero não te ter ofendido – disse a Marlene enquanto segurava umas calças largas de fato de treino e as colocava no monte das rejeitadas. – Sabes, por chamar-lhes teus avós.

- Não há problema. Eu sei que são velhos. De facto, chamo-lhes os Enrugados.

- Alcunhei o meu padrasto de O Inquilino quando ele se mudou lá para casa – confessou a Iz, deizando-se cair na cama junto do Mojo. – Não conseguia relacionar-me com ele de outra forma, embora agora nos demos melhor. Mas a ideia de que ele fizesse sexo com a minha mãe, sabes, ui…

- Ah! – exclamou a Lucy. – Acham que os vossos pais têm problemas? Os meus batem-nos aos pontos. Por que não hão-de ser normais em vez de hippies malucos? São tão embaraçosos, por vezes.

- O meu irmão é hippie. Sabes, aquele que está no estrangeiro. Podia apresentá-lo aos teus pais quando ele voltar.

- Sim – concordou a Lucy. – Podiam fazer uma festa com rebentos de soja ou assim e falar de sapatos vegan.

- Sapatos vegan? – perguntei.

- De plástico. Nada de couro. O pai vende-os na loja.

- Acho que os teus pais são óptimos – comentou a Izzie. – Gosto deles.

- Bem, isso é porque tu és uma pessoa muito estranha – replicou a Lucy.

A Izzie retaliou, atirando-lhe uma almofada.

Não querendo ficar de fora, a Marlene agarrou uma das minhas almofadas e bateu-lhes na cabeça. – Oh, portem-se bem – ralhou na sua melhor imitação do actor Mike Myer.

Ambas apanharam almofadas e começaram a bater-lhe.

Se não as podes vencer, junta-te a elas, pensei, enquanto agarrava numa segunda almofada.

Foi de gritos. Até o Mojo participou, saltando para cima de quem podia e ladrando o mais possível.

Cinco minutos depois, a Lucy estava no chão de cara voltada para baixo com a Izzie sentada nas suas costas a fazer-lhe cócegas debaixo dos braços. – Pede desculpa. Diz que sou a pessoa mais fantástica do mundo, não, do universo.

- Nunca – gritou a Lucy para o tapete.

Enquanto elas lutavam no chão, a Marlene e eu usávamos a cama como trampolim.

- Sou Xena, a Princesa Guerreira – gritou a Marlene enquanto pulava e me batia na cabeça com uma almofada.

- E eu sou Buff, a Caçadora de Vampiros – berrei enquanto lhe dava uma pancada hábil nos joelhos. – Morre, patética imbecil.

Naquele preciso momento, a porta do quarto abriu-se.

- Que diabo de barulheira é esta? – gritou o pai por cima da confusão. – Parece que estão a matar alguém.

Ficámos imóveis como se estivéssemos a jogar às estátuas.

O pai estava claramente na fase de Pai Aterrador e rezei para que ele não fizesse uma cena.

- Não és um pouco crescida para estes disparates? – perguntou.

A Marlene e eu saímos da cama e a Lucy e a Izzie levantaram-se do chão. Ficámos em linha, com um ar envergonhado e sem saber o que fazer a seguir. A Lucy olhava para o chão, a Izzie sorria para o pai como uma idiota e a Marlene observava as unhas, tentando fingir que não estava ali.

Depois, reparei que os ombros da Lucy começaram a subir e a descer num riso silencioso. Isto contagiou-me. Seguiu-se Izzie e, por fim, a Marlene, e explodimos todas num ataque de riso.

O pai olhou para o céu, exasperado. – Quinze anos, Lily. Não é altura de te começares a comportar como uma mulherzinha?

Assenti vigorosamente, mas as lágrimas rolavam-me pela cara.

- Vou para o meu clube para ter um pouco de paz – concluiu o pai, saindo e batendo com a porta.

- Oh, oh – disse eu, começando aos risinhos. – Iz, Lucy, Marlene, este é o meu pai. Ó meu Deus…

- Desculpa, desculpa – pediu a Marlene. A seguir, pegou num dos meus soutiens de uma pilha de roupa para engomar que estava em cima da escrevaninha e colocou-o por cima da T-shirt.

- Acho que temos de trabalhar a parte do requintadas e bem-comportadas, heim? – sugeriu ela, espetando o peito.

Assenti. – Aprumadas e tudo isso – acrescentei, pegando num par de cuecas da pilha e pondo-as na cabeça.

- E muto, muto maduras – reforçou a Lucy com uma vozinha de menina enquanto saltava para a minha cama e pulava o mais alto que podia.

* * *

**De**: Hannah 

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 22 de Junho

**Assunto**: Brasa de Cape Town

Mambo bandana baby. Tenho andado muito ocupada. Churrasco fantástico ontem à noite e tenho novidaaades. Conheci um rapaz. Penso seriamente que possa ser o Tal. Talvez tenha de te telefonar para darmos à língua. Ele é Divinal de Cair Para o Lado. Chama-se Remus. Comemos lindamente e falámos muito.

**H X**

Ps: Remus (desmaia desmaia) tem um título de livro para ti.

_Fantasias Românticas_ de Everly Night **[«Toda a noite» **Hihi. Ão a dobrar.

* * *

**De**: Hannah 

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 22 de Junho

**Assunto**: Pai Aterrador

Onde estás? Telefonei e apanhei o Pai Aterrador que me disse que estavas a passar a noite em casa de uma amiga. Depois, interrogou-se sobre se os meus pais sabiam que eu estava a telefonar. Não me atrevo a telefonar outra vez. Estende o teu sagrado dedo e manda-me um e-mail LOOOGO que chegues.

Muuuuuuuiiiiito para te contar.

**Hx**

* * *

**De**: Hannah 

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 18 de Junho

**Assunto**: Alerta, aleta. Perdi Lily Evans.

Está bem. Isto não tem graça mais. Où est tu? Où où Où?

**Hx

* * *

**

**De**: Paul

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 25 de Junho

**Assunto**: férias

Olá, irmãzinha. Espero que tudo corra bem e que o Pai Aterrador não esteja a tornar a vida muito difícil. A vida aqui é realmente maravilhosa. Estive um dia com um homem santo, espantoso, pois está aqui na Índia, mas, na verdade, é de Kilburn. Estão a acontecer muitas coisas com o meu terceiro olho. Além disso, ele voltou a dar energias aos meus chacras. Fiz uma sessão de meditação de dois dias com o homem santo. Grupo simpático. Correu tudo bem. Paisagens e pôr do Sol de conto de fadas. Pessoas amáveis, mas Saskia apanhou disenteria amébica.

Goza a vida. Mantém-te fiel.

**Paul**

**

* * *

**

**De**: Lily

**Para**: Hannah

**Data**: 23 de Junho

**Assunto**: Noite de sexta-feira

Olá, H

Contente por teres encontrado um rapaz. Remus. Quero pormenores. Altura? Peso? Já se beijaram? Nível do beijo? Classificação até 10 no beijo? Etc.

Passei uma noite fantástica com a Marlene, a Izzie e a Lucy. O irmão da Marlene é divinal, mas já foi arrematado pela Lucy. Mais ou menos. Aparentemente tem mãos vagabundas, o que a Marlene diz ser uma doença de que muitos rapazes do Norte de Londres sofrem. Vai fazer-me uma transformação para a revista. O tipo de coisa ante/depois. Vieram todas ver o meu guarda-roupa mas não conseguiram encontrar nada. Quelle surpresa. Oh, e a mãe comprou-me um vestido infernal. A Lucy disse que eu tinha de ser honesta com a minha mãe, por isso assim fiz e ela deu-me o recibo para eu poder trocar. Graças a Deus. Depois de percorrermos o meu guarda-roupa, fomos para o jardim, porque estamos a ter uma onda de calor. Foi agradável e descontraído, pois o pai tinha ido ao clube para ter UM POUCO MAIS DE PAZ. A Marlene deitou-se na rede sob as cerejeiras. O Sirius veio a correr logo que a viu da janela do seu quarto. Saltou a vedação trazendo uma flor para a impressionar, mas pregou-lhe um susto de morte e ela caiu da rede. Então, o Mojo saltou para cima da Marlene. Foi muito engraçado. O Sirius estava encantado por ela, todo babado com grandes olhos bovinos. Senti-me um pouco ciumenta, embora saiba que a Marlene tem um namorado e me tivesse dito depois que o Sirius não era o seu tipo. Mesmo assim, gostava que um rapaz estivesse encantado comigo. Acho que devo ser a única rapariga da nossa turma que nunca foi beijada. Talvez nunca venha a ter um rapaz. Talvez não seja do tipo que os rapazes gostam.

**Lily

* * *

**

**De**: Hannah

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 23 de Junho

**Assunto**: às vezes só dizes asneiras

Lily

Não és a única rapariga do 9º ano que nunca foi beijada. Sei que a Joanne Richards e a Mo Harrison também não foram e, a não ser que a Mo perca o mau hálito, nunca será.

Remus. Altura – 1,80m pelo menos. Louro. Corpo de um deus. Já nos beijamos. Nível – 3. Está bem, 4. Bem, ele é um deus. Classificação até 10 no beijo? 9. Mas a prática leva à perfeição.

Acho que é óptimo essas raparigas fazerem-te um transformação. És giríssima, mas não te sabes fazer valer. Sempre disse isso. Gosto do que dizes sobre a Marlene, a Iz e a Lucy e penso muitas vezes que, se não tivesse sido tua amiga, gostaria ter sido amiga delas.

Adeus, por agora

Hannah. Deusa sul-africana do amooor

Livros: Ainda estás a fazer isto?

Corre para o Lavabo de Willie Makeit **[«Será que consegue?»**

* * *

**N/A: Mais um capítulo. Continuem a acompanhar, porque os próximos capítulos vão ser os melhores!! xD**

**Juh Moony**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2008!!! **


	10. My Fair Lady, Nem Pensar

**10. My Fair Lady. Nem Pensar**

- Nunca conseguirão – disse eu, começando a desesperar. – É inútil. Sou a Feiosa da Feiolândia.

- Roma não se fez num dia – sentenciou a Marlene, mexendo-me no cabelo.

- A hora mais negra é antes do amanhecer – acrescentou Lucy, que estava de joelhos ao pé de mim, retocando-me as unhas.

- Talvez – disse eu, olhando sombriamente para a minha imagem no espelho do quarto da Marlene. O meu cabelo era uma confusão frisada, tinha máscara facial de aloé que me fazia parecer um fantasma e uma enorme borbulha ameaçava irromper-me no queixo.

- Falta de auto-estima – afirmou a Izzie. – É esse o teu problema, Lily. És gira, mas não sabes. Olha, tens um cabelo fantástico que puxas sempre para trás numa trança, pernas muito altas que nunca mostras, uma figura fantástica que escondes com fatos de treinos largos e uma boca óptima que todas aquelas modelos de lábios finos que fazem injecções de colagénio adorariam ter.

Com a minha graciosidade habitual para receber elogios, retorqui:

- Hum! E tu tens claramente as capacidades de observação de um mosquito sem cérebro.

* * *

Já tínhamos feito a fotografia do «ante» de manhã, em casa da Lucy. O James oferecera-se como fotógrafo com a sua nova máquina e foi de gritos. Usava o «vestido infernal» que a mãe me comprara e a Izzie penteara-me o cabelo em doía carrapitos muito altos dos lados da cabeça. A Lucy colocara-me pêlo de cão da escova do Bem e Jerry nas pernas com cola-tudo para parecerem peludas (no entanto, impus-me quando ela se embalou e tentou pôr-me algum no lábio superior para fazer um bigode.) E a Marlene dera-me algumas lições sobre má postura para ficar ainda mais desleixada.

- Todas as mulheres bonitas têm uma óptima postura – explicara ela. – É uma das primeiras coisas que ensinam na escola de modelos. A endireitarem-se. Por isso, para estas fotografias, dobra-te como se tivesses ombros arredondados.

A Lucy atacou os sacos de saldos da mãe e encontrou alguma bijutaria francamente desenxabida. Grandes brincos pendentes e um colar indiano.

- Mas não ficam bem com o vestido – objectara eu.

As raparigas olharam para mim como se eu fosse estúpida.

- E o objectivo deste exercício é? – perguntou a Marlene.

Quando acabaram, eu parecia um saco de batatas velho. Com pernas peludas.

- Estás horrível – dissera o James com ar aprovador quando desci as escadas e atravessei o vestíbulo como um pato. Um pato de ombros arredondados.

- Sim, como a Waynetta Slob do espectáculo do Harry Enfield – gracejou o Lal.

- Quero tirar as fotografias no jardim das traseiras junto dos caixotes do lixo – informou o James.

- O quê, como se eu fosse sucata? – perguntei.

O James lançou-me um olhar como a dizer «sim» e depois sorriu. – Não estás assim tão mal – afirmou. – Esse vestido é que te faz parecer uma mastronça.

- Mas os caixotes por detrás transmitem uma espécie de mensagem subliminar, como se eu fosse um monte de lixo – lamentei.

- Sim – confirmou o James. – Exactamente. Na aula de cinema, temos andado a estudar tudo sobre o modo como as imagens circundantes se registam no subconsciente e podem reforçar o que estamos a tentar dizer sem as pessoas se aperceberem.

- De que estão para aí a falar? – indagou a Lucy. Bocejou como se estivesse aborrecida de morte, mas achei interessante aquilo que ele estava a dizer.

Divertimo-nos imenso enquanto o James me fotografava e adoptei as expressões faciais e as posições menos atraentes que conseguia.

A certa altura, o senhor e a senhora Potter vieram ver o que estávamos a fazer. Observaram-nos durante alguns momentos enquanto eu me contorcia para a máquina na posição de lutador de sumo e depois ensaiando alguns golpes de karaté. Fizeram um ar muito intrigado quando ouviram o James dizer com sotaque francês:

- E procura ficar o mais infeliz possível. Como se o teu _con _tivesse acabado de morrer e fosse para o céu dos _cons avec les autres chiens. _É isso. _Eh bien. Maravelleuse mon legume feio… Diabel _de facto, o queixo para cima, o queixo para baixo. _Mais oui, bien sûr. Dégoûtantamont._

As línguas não eram, decididamente, o seu forte, pensei, enquanto os pais encolhiam os ombros e voltavam para dentro de casa.

* * *

A segunda parte da transformação não foi divertida. Oh, não, não, de maneira nenhuma. As raparigas estavam a levá-la a sério. Tipo _mega_-sério. Estavam numa missão de transformação florescente.

Fui depilada com pinça e cera, massajada, hidratada, cabelo amaciado, mãos e pés arranjados, cabelo seco, maquilhada, transformada e vestida.

- Pronto, já podes olhar – anunciou a Marlene, retirando o seu roupão do espelho onde o colocara para eu não me poder ver.

A imagem de uma boneca Barbei ruiva olhou-me. Usava um dos vestidos da Marlene, curto, verde-pálido. A Marlene arranjara-me o cabelo, solto e fluido sobre os ombros, _blush_ e _bâton_ cor de ferrugem.

- Irás ao baile, Cinderela – afirmou a Marlene. – Estás fantástica.

- Sim, uma brasa – acrescentou a Lucy. – Gostas?

Não tinha a certeza. Estava bem. E tinha de reconhecer que as minhas pernas pareciam mesmo altas. Mas não tinha a certeza de ser eu parecendo tanto uma rapariga. Reparem, não sabia quem eu era.

- Que te parece, Izzie?

- Cuidado, rapazes – cantarolou ela. – Há uma nova miúda na cidade.

* * *

A mãe da Marlene deu-nos boleia até Hampstead High Street onde íamos encontar com o James para fazer as fotografias do «depois».

Deixou-nos a meio da Heath Street e, ao sairmos do carro, alguém deu um longo assobio de espanto. Olhei para ver de onde vinha e ali estava Sirius, com um grupo de amigos, sentado cá fora a uma mesa do Café Nero.

- Lily Evans! Ena, ena – exclamou enquanto me olhava de alto a baixo, depois outra vez e, por fim, os seus olhos pousaram nas minhas pernas. – És uma _rapariga_.

- Uhaiuh – gaguejei ao reparar que todos os outros rapazes da mesa arregalavam os olhos para mim. Sentia-me exposta ali de pé com o meu vestido mais curto que curto e sem ter a certeza de gostar da atenção que estava a receber. Todos me fitavam e não havia onde me esconder. Até um velho de cinquenta anos ficou embasbacado ao passar. É bem feito, pensei, ao vê-lo chocar com uma mulher com um cão e ficar preso na trela.

O Sirius pegou-me a mão e apresentou-nos aos seus amigos. Parecia estar a divertir-se imenso. Depois, olhou encantado para a Marlene, fingindo que a conhecia há muito tempo. Todos os colegas se riram quando ela o afastou, dizendo:

- Continua a sonhar.

No entanto, ele não pareceu importar-se. De facto, acho que tomou aquilo como um convite.

A Lucy reparou no James que descia a rua e acenou. Ele acenou também e, quando me viu, deu um assobio lento e baixo.

- Vejo que fizeram uma transformação espéctacular – disse.

- Ena – comentei com Izzie enquanto andávamos, ou antes, eles caminhavam e eu vacilava. – É realmente assim tão simples? Um pouco de bâton, saltos altos, mostrar as pernas e os rapazes transformam-se me gelatinas?

A Izzie assentiu. – E ainda mais se mostrares um pouco do decote. É espantoso vê-los. De gritos. Vês as faces dos rapazes a contorcerem-se com o esforço de não olharem para o teu peito, mas os olhos continuam a ir para lá como se atraídos por um íman invisível.

- Eu não tenho esse problema – comentou a Lucy -, pois uso um 32 triplo A.

- Os irmãos da Lucy chamam-lhe Nancy-Sem-Mamas – confidenciou a Marlene.

- Nem todas podemos ser a Dolly Parton como tu – riu-se a Lucy, batendo-lhe no braço.

Descemos até ao fim da Heath Street com o Siruis e os seus colegas atrás de nós e sentámo-nos a uma mesa no exterior de House on the Hill. A Marlene pediu bebidas e o James tirou algumas fotografias, dizendo que queria que parecessem naturais e não estudadas. Desta vez, não tive de fazer muito, ele é que fez todo o trabalho. Estava agora muito mais calado, e já não agia como louco varrido como fizera de manhã. Não foi tão divertido. De facto, parecia querer acabar com aquilo como se tivesse perdido o interesse.

- Por que escolheste Hampstead para as fotografias do «depois»? – perguntei numa tentativa para o fazer falar.

- Local na moda. É elegante. Rico – explicou, calando-se a seguir.

Não ficou ali depois de tirar as fotografias e resmungou qualquer coisa sobre ter de ir embora para terminar os trabalhos de casa.

Algo o perturbara claramente desde a manhã. Estava mesmo apagado. Tenho de perguntar à Lucy se sabe porquê.

* * *

**De: **Lily

**Para: **Hannah

**Data: **24 de Juhno

**Assunto: **O novo moi

Olá, Hannahlulu

Tive um dia fabuloso hoje, com a transformação. O James tirou fotografias com a sua nova máquina. Vou mandar-te cópias. A Marlene fez-me parecer muito rapariga, mas não tenho a certeza de ser eu. Senti-me desconfortável por várias razões. Nunca me apercebi de que se pode ser invisível com roupas grandes e largas e ninguém reparar. É seguro. Mas ao sair hoje para Hampstead todos olhavam. Senti-me exposta. A Marlene disse «mostra o que vales, amiga» mas as pessoas agem de forma diferente se o fizeres. As raparigas podem tornar-se más. Os rapazes ficam perturbados. O Sirius ficou de olhos arregalados para mim. Mas sobretudo as pessoas ficaram a olhar. Não estou certa de ter gostado. Por falar nisso, demos com a Wendy Roberts a sair da Accessorize. Olhou-me por duas vezes quando me viu e quase cuspiu o _Magnum_. Depois acrescentou que, vestida como eu estva, iria longe, quando mais longe melhor. Não sei como interpretar a sua reacção.

Falo em breve

Beijinhos, Lily

Ps: Sim, sim. Manda mais títulos de livros pois vou decididamente pôr alguns na revista. _Partes_ _do Corpo_ de Anne Atomy. _**[Anatomia**_

* * *

**De: **Hannah

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **24 de Junho

**Assunto: **O novo_vous_

Olé, le pateta batata baby

Acho que a palavra certa para descrever a reacção da Wendy é inveja. Meu Deus, gostava de lá ter estado para ver. E a ti. Tenho saudades de Hampstead e Highgate e de conviver convosco. Aposto que estavas o máximo. Não te preocupes por pareceres muito rapariga. Encontrarás o teu estilo. Hoje, foi só o início de Lily como Rainha do Sexo do Norte de Londres. Lembra-te de que Confúcio diz que toda a viagem começa com o primeiro passo. Isto é, a não ser que o passa seja para o lado ou para trás.

Este fim-de-semana, fui à casa fina de Remus _avec_ piscina. Algum consolo por perder a TerradasRaparigas.

Que os teus beijos sejam poderosos

HannahXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**De: **Hannah

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **24 de Junho

**Assunto: **Nááá James????

Hã, descuuulpa??? Mas acabei de reler o teu e-mail. Tens-me escondido alguma coisa? Mais sobre o James? Pormenores? Altura? Peso? Grau de atracção? Etc. etc.

_Immediatetment_.

Hannah

**

* * *

De: **Lily 

**Para: **Hannah

**Data: **24 de Junho

**Assunto: **Nááá James????

Muitos beijos. Já te contei. O irmão mais velho da Lucy. Gostar dele. Acho que é atraente, mas não de cair para o lado como o Sirius, por quem acho que estou apaixonada. E, por fim, reparou que sou uma rapariga. Com o James é diferente. É fácil falar com ele. Não fico esquisita quando está perto. É um amigo.

Lily

Livro: Peitos Estranhos de Won Hung Low _**[Quero ficar pendurado**_

**

* * *

De: **Hannah 

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **24 de Junho

**Assunto: **Nááá James????

_Zoot_ _allors_. Beija-o de qualquer maneira e ganha alguma prática!

HXXXXX

Livro: Problemas com a Bebida de Imorf Mihead _**[Estou descvairada!**_

* * *

_**Próximo capítulo: revelações! **_

_**Juh Moony**_

_**19 de Janeiro de 2008**_


	11. Passeando o Con

**11. Passeando o Con**

- Não vás para o bosque – aconselhou a mãe quando me preparava para levar o Mojo a passear na quarta-feira depois das aulas. – Anda pelas ruas onde as pessoas te possam ver.

- Vou perguntar ao Sirius se quer vir – disse eu. – Nesse caso tudo bem, não é?

- Sim, óptimo – concordou a mãe. – Mas não te demores muito. Ainda tens trabalhos de casa para fazer.

Mal podia esoperar por ver o Sirius. Tenho a certeza de que não foi imaginação minha ele ter sido tão atiradiço em Hampstead no sábado. Parecera genuinamente perturbado com o meu novo visual e, a certa altura, segurara-me a mão e apertara-a. Eu fiquei de novo com aquela agradável sensação trémula como quando encostou o nariz ao meu pescoço. Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso e em como seria segurar a sua mão e até beijá-lo. Por dentro, ficava toda derretida e estranha só de o imaginar.

Penteei o cabelo solto, pus um pouco de bâton, depois pus a trela ao Mojo e fui à casa do lado.

A senhora Black atendeu.

- O Sirius está em casa? – perguntei, tentando o melhor possível não denunciar o facto de estar a tremer. Uma loucura, na verdade, pois já fora a sua casa um milhão de vezes e nunca sentira isso.

A mãe chamou-o e ele emergiu no topo da escada alguns minutos depois.

- Oh, olá, Lily.

- Hã. Olá. Hum. Vou lever o Mojo a dar um passeio. Queres vir?

Ele abanou a cabeça. – Estou a ver Os Simpsons – respondeu.

- Oh. Está bem, fixe. Fica para outra vez – disse eu, esperando não ter mostrado como ficara desapontada. Nem sequer descera para se despedir.

Enquanto subia com o Mojo até Musell Hill Broadway, pensei se me teria enganado nos sinais. Já alguma vez segurara a mão? Ou a apertara? Não me conseguia lembrar. Talvez estivesse a exagerar. Talvez ele não tivesse gostado do meu novo visual, afinal. Mas, na altura, parecia gostar. Estava sempre a olhar para mim. Sentia-me tão confusa.

Decidi ver algumas montras na esperança de encontrar um estilo alternativo para a rapariga Barbie. Boa sorte, pensei, enquanto olhava para os vários tops e saias em exposição. Não sabia como queria ficar, embora de uma coisa estivesse certa: não queria voltar a usar aqueles saltos altos. Que tortura. Talvez me tivessem ficado bem, mas só estava preparada para ir até um certo ponto no jogo do «ter de sofrer para ser bela».

O Mojo trotava ao meu lado, alegremente, enquanto eu reflectia sobre a grande questão filosófica de saber quem era a verdadeira Lily Evans.

Será Noola, a Rapariga Alienígena?

Ou a Miss Perfeita Mandona que gosta de corrigir os rapazes?

Ou a Campeã de Braço-de-Ferro do Norte de Londres?

Ou a Miss Boazinha que faz sempre os trabalhos de casa?

Ou Norma Sabe-Tudo?

Ou a irmã ruiva da Barbie?

- Que achas, Mojo? – perguntei enquanto passávamos pelo cinema e descíamos Muswell Hill High Road.

- Ahah – ouviu-se uma voz atrás de mim. – A falar sozinha, o primeiro sinal de insanidade.

Virei-me e dei de caras com o James, acompanhando do Bem e do Jerry.

- Estava a falar com o Mojo – repliquei. – Mas és capaz de ter razão em relação à parte da insanidade. De facto, estava mesmo a pensar que podia estar a enlouquecer.

Ele riu-se. – Vais a Highgate Woods? – perguntou enquanto o Mojo, o Bem, e o Jerry se dedicavam à dignificante actividade de farejarem os traseiros uns dos outros.

- Não – repondi. – O Mojo adoraria, mas a minha mãe disse que não deveria ir sozinha.

O James olhou para o relógio. – Bem, acabámos de vir de lá, mas tenho a certeza de que estes tipos não se recusariam a voltar. Vamos, faço-te companhia.

Dei uma telefonadela rápida à mãe pelo telemóvel e, depois de um interrogatório cerrado, acabou por concordar.

Partimos para o bosque e, uma vez lá chegados, soltámos os cães. Correram, excitados, já muito amigos. Enquanto andavam por ali, o James e eu conversámos como velhos amigos. É tão estranho, pensei, aqui estou eu muito amiga do James e nervosa em relação ao Sirius enquanto, há uma semana apenas, o Sirius era meu amigo e o James um completo estranho.

- Então, que se passa contigo e com esse tipo? – perguntou o James, passado um bocado.

- Que tipo?

- Aquele do Café Nero. Parecias gostar dele.

- Meu Deus, é assim tão óbvio?

Fiquei surpreendida pelo facto de ele ter lido os meus pensamentos. – Espero que ele não tenha notado.

- Acho que não notou. Estava demasiado ocupado a embasbacar-se com a Marlene.

O meu coração desmoronou-se. Talvez fosse isso. Era realmente na Marlene que ele estava interessado. E fizera aquela cena atiradiça para chegar a ela através de mim.

- Eu sei – concordei. – Mora na casa ao lado da minha. Já há muitos anos e sempre fomos amigos. Até há pouco tempo. Agora, tudo mudou. Dei comigo… sabes, hã, bem, a pensar muito nele. Não sei o que sinto, é tudo tão estranho. E, de facto, não sei o que ele pensa, mas acho que não me vê senão como alguém com quem falar. Oh, não sei…

- Qualquer rapaz que não goste de ti deve ser louco – comentou o James. – E vou dizer-te um dos maiores segredos sobre os rapazes…

Contive a respiração para a grande revelação.

- São exactamente como as raparigas, pois também se sentem tímidos e pouco à vontade e nem sempre dizem a palavra certa ou fazem a coisa certa.

- A sério?

O James olhou-me com atenção. – Os rapazes podem parecer confiantes, mas por dentro podem estar tão nervosos como tu. Todos receiam ser rejeitados e parecerem tolos.

- Mas acho que ele não está interessado…

- Como sabes se está interessado ou não? – perguntou o James. – Por vezes, quando um rapaz age de forma desinteressada é, na verdade, porque está mais paralisado do que descontraído. Paralisado de medo, porque na maior parte dos casos, as raparigas é que mandam. Os rapazes receiam a rejeição como qualquer pessoa.

Eu a mandar? Isso dava vontade de rir. Mas os rapazes ficarem nervosos também, isso era óbvio, na verdade. Nunca pensara nisso antes. Ficara tão presa ao meu próprio embaraço que não pensara nisso antes. É claro que os rapazes também se devem sentir assim às vezes.

- Por exemplo – continuou o James -, podes pensar que um rapaz não está interessado, mas pode ser que esteja demasiado assustado para dizer alguma coisa. Isso acontece-me às vezes, sabes, quando gosto de alguém.

Talvez fosse isso que o Sirius acabara de fazer, pensei. A agir de forma descontraída. Com medo de que eu o rejeitasse. Não. Não era possível. Ou era? Sentia-me mais confusa do que nunca.

- De facto… - prosseguiu o James.

- Então, como é que as pessoas se aproximam? – interrompi. – Acho que precisaria de que alguém se tornasse muito evidente para mim.

- Como?

- Não sei. Cartões. Presentes. Um cartaz em Piccadilly? Gritar do cimo dos telhados EU GOSTO DA LILY EVANS.

O James riu-se. – Tenho a certeza de que há montes de rapazes atrás de ti – afirmou. – Simplesmente tu não sabes.

- A sério?

- Bem, viste a reacção que provocaste ontem.

- Sim. Mas não tenho a certeza de que aquele visual muito feminino fosse realmente o meu estilo.

O James assentiu. – Sim. Não me leves a mal, mas achei que a Marlene fez de ti um seu clone. Esse visual convém-lhe a ela, mas a ti vejo-te mais como a Buffy do que como a Barbie.

- A sério?

Fixe, pensei. Gostava de ouvir aquilo. Mais a Buffy que a Barbie. Preciso de anotar o tipo de roupa que ela usa.

- Então, como vai a revista?

- Bem. Mas realçou o lado competitivo de todas as colegas da escola. E algumas delas conseguem ser bastantes más. Como uma rapariga, aquela que vimos em Hampstead. Está a fazer-me passar um mau bocado.

Continuei, falando do que a Wendy fizera sobre o Cão da Semana.

- A Wendy Roberts.

O James bateu na testa. – Aquela que saía da Accessorize? Sabia que a conhecia. Agora que disseste o nome… Um amigo meu andou com ela.

Depois riu-se. – Podia contar-te um bom mexerico a seu respeito.

- O quê?

- Não tem os dentes da frente.

- Como sabes?

- O meu amigo descobriu quando a beijou. Um deles soltou-se. Por isso é que me recordo do nome. Está à espera de fazer implantes, mas o dentista só os faz quando ela for mais velha. Por isso, tem dentadura. São mesmo dentes postiços. Parece que os partiu num acidente de equitação. Podias incluir um artigo sobre dentistas. E pôr uma foto dela como exemplo.

Ri-me só de pensar nisso. – Com um legenda. Tudo o que quero para o Natal são os meus dois dentes da frente.

- Ou, em vez de olhos bem abertos e sem pernas, podias escrever olhos bem abertos e sem dentes**[N/A: Referência ao filme «Wide-Eyed and Legless», de Jim Broadbent**

- Não me tentes – disse eu.

O tempo voou enquanto conversávamos sobre ideias para a revista da escola e o James ofereceu-se para fazer um artigo sobre fotografia.

Quando olhei para o relógio, marcava oito horas.

- Meu Deus, tenho de ir – exclamei. – A minha mãe vai matar-me.

Juntámos os cães, pusemos-lhes de novo as trelas e o James acompanhou-me até ao cimo da nossa rua.

- Então, adeus – despediu-se ao chegarmos ao portão.

- Adeus.

Ele virou-se para se ir embora e depois voltou-se.

- Hã. Hum. Gostavas… de ir jogar ténis um dia destes?

- Com certeza – respondi. Apreciara o tempo que tínhamos passado juntos e começava a pensar que podíamos ser bons amigos. – Se estás preparado para ser batido.

* * *

**De: **Lily

**Para: **Paul

**Data: **25 de Junho

**Assunto: **diarreia

Querido mano,

Lamento a disenteria amébica. Pedi à mãe que te arranje outro passaporte e to envie. Não disse ao pai. Tem cuidado.

Beijinhos

Lily XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**De: **Lily

**Para: **Marlene

**Data: **27 de Junho

**Assunto: **cinema

Apetece-te ir ver o novo filme da Júlia Roberts na sexta-feira?

Está no Hollywood Bowl. A Lucy e a Izzie estão nessa. Espero que possas vir.

Lily XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**De: **Marlene

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **27 de Junho

**Assunto: **cinema

Fixe. Lá estarei.

* * *

**N/A: Desculpem a demora. Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. E comentem…**

**Juh Moony **

**29 de Fevereiro de 2008**


	12. Mais Buffy que Barbie

**12. Mais Buffy que Barbie**

Coisas a fazer:

Ver vídeos da Buffy para tomar nota das roupas.

Devolver o Vestido Infernal e trocá-lo por algo que a Buffster usaria.

Ir ao cinema com a nova roupa.

Funcionou.

- Lily, estás bestial – elogiou a Iz enquanto caminhávamos da paragem do autocarro para o Hollywood Bowl, na sexta-feira seguinte. – O teu cabelo está muito melhor agora do que quando o usavas solto e adoro essas calças.

A Lucy olhou-me de alto a baixo com aprovação. – Sim. E estou contente por ver que não estragaste o efeito escondendo-te numa camisola grande e larga. O top é giríssimo.

- Sim. Saquelicioso – concordou a Marlene.

Acho que isso significa que ela aprova.

Atravessámos o estacionamento até ao cinema e foi óptimo. Reparei nos grupos de rapazes que nos deitavam os olhos. E não só à Marlene desta vez, até eu recebi alguns olhares.

Quando chegámos as vestíbulo, a Izzie e a Lucy foram comprar os bilhetes enquanto a Marlene e eu subíamos as escadas e nos púnhamos na fila das pipocas. Nesse momento, reparei no Sirius, que se encontrava no cimo das escadas rolantes, sozinho. Estava sempre a olhar para o relógio e para baixo, para a entrada, como se estivesse à espera de alguém.

Depois de comprarmos as pipocas, o Sirius continuava sozinho pelo que nos encontrámos com a Lucy e a Izzie, dirigindo-nos depois para ele.

- Levaste uma tampa? – perguntou a Marlene.

A Lucy bateu-lhe no braço. – _Marlene_!

- O que é? – indagou a Marlene. – _O que é_?

- Na verdade – disse o Sirius, com a face iluminando-se imediatamente -, estava à tua espera.

- Querias – retorquiu a Marlene, atirando o cabelo para trás.

O Sirius olhou de novo para baixo e depois, vendo que ninguém subia, passou o braço pelo dela. – Parece que o meu amigo não pôde vir, por isso a honra de me fazer companhia é tua.

- Foi o amigo ou a namorada que não pôde vir? – perguntou a Marlene. – Confessa. Levaste uma tampa.

A Lucy bateu-lhe de novo. – Desculpa a minha amiga malcriada – disse a Sirius. – Não a deixamos sair muito à noite.

O Sirius sorriu abertamente. – Então, vens? – perguntou à Marlene antes de se virar para nós. – Lamento, meninas. Só tenho dinheiro para dois bilhetes.

A Marlene retirou o braço e juntou-se a nós.

- Na verdade – informou -, já tenho outros planos. Com pessoas que até se dão ao trabalho de aparecer. Venham, meninas. Vou à casa de banho.

O Sirius fez um ar surpreendido ao ver que nos afastávamos e o deixávamos ali sozinho. Ao olhar por cima do ombro, não pude deixar de sentir pena dele. Conheço-o suficientemente bem para reconhecer que aquilo que acabáramos de testemunhar fora um enorme acto de fanfarronice. Tudo o que o James me dissera no dia anterior me veio à mente. Como é difícil para os rapazes aceitar a rejeição mesmo que não o mostrem. De qualquer maneira, magoa. A sua namorada não aparecera e ainda por cima a Malene troçara dele.

Enquanto estávamos em frente dos espelhos a arrajar o cabelo, a pôr bâton e outras coisas assim, tomei uma decisão.

- Vou perguntar ao Sirius se gostaria que eu fosse com ele ver um filme.

- Não – exclamaram em coro a Izzie, a Lucy e a Marlene.

- Por que não? Sofreu uma desilusão. Sente-se provavelmente muito abatido.

- Quem? O Sirius? Ná, é muito seguro de si – contrapôs a Marlene. – Está convencido de que é uma dádiva de Deus e só lhe fará bem perder as peneiras.

- Não, lá no fundo ele é mesmo querido. É tudo a fingir – disse eu.

- Ah – suspirou a Lucy. – O amor é cego.

- Bem, não queiras ser demasiado fácil se gostas realmente dele – aconselhou a Iz. – Precisas de fazer-te cara. Os rapazes gostam da perseguição.

- Mas tenho pena dele – retorqui. – Vou perguntar-lhe.

- Como é que alguém com tantos miolos consegue ser tão estúpida? – perguntou a Marlene enquanto a Lucy suspirava, exasperada.

- Pensem o que quiserem – concluí enquanto dava uma última olhadela ao meu visual. – Mas conheço-o há mais tempo e tenho de fazer isto.

E, assim, virei-lhes costas. Enquanto a porta da casa de banho se fechava atrás de mim, consegui ouvir a Lucy a descompor a Marlene por ter sido insensível.

* * *

- Sim. Está bem, então – concordou o Sirius quando sugeri fazer-lhe companhia. – Mas não vou ver o mesmo filme que as tuas amigas.

- Mas a Izzie já comprou bilhete para mim.

- Não me sento ao pé daquela lésbica.

- Lésbica?

- A Marlene.

Ri-me. Azedo, pensei, mas não disse nada. Estava só a vingar-se, porque ela o humilhara em frente de todas nós.

Estavam em exibição cinco outros filmes no centro e, por isso, deixei-o escolher. Decidiu-se por um filme de ficção científica.

- Não gosto muito de ficção científica – comentei. – Tens a certeza de que não queres ver a nova comedia com a Júlia Roberts? Ouvi dizer que é muito divertida. E podemos sentar-nos longe das raparigas.

- Nem pensar – recusou o Sirius. – Ficção científica ou vou-me embora.

Por fim, cedi. Não me importava. O que realmente queria era uma oportunidade para passar algum tempo sozinha com o Sirius e ver o que acontecia.

O Sirius adorou o filme, mas eu não me consegui concentrar. Enquanto o ecrã se enchia de cenas loucas de guerras intergalácticas, eu estava apenas consciente da proximidade do Sirius. Os nossos joelhos e cotovelos tocaram-se algumas vezes e esperava que ele me pegasse na mão, mas limitou-se a encher-se de pipocas.

Talvez a vida real não seja como os filmes, pensei, enquanto outro alienígena ficava sem as suas três cabeças, esguichando sangue verde sobre o herói. Talvez na vida real o romance não seja belos pores do Sol e beijos suaves. Talvez na vida real o romance seja sentar-se às escuras pensando se o rapaz com que se está alguma vez irá fazer um movimento que não seja apenas mudar de posição no assento. Talvez o romance seja todo fantasia. Nos últimos dias, fora tudo o que fizera. Todas as noites antes de adormecer, imaginava o meu primeiro beijo com o Sirius. Primeiro, ele puxar-me-ia uma madeixa do cabelo para trás da orelha, depois olhar-me-ia profundamente, a seguir pressionaria suavemente os seus lábios contra os meus e…

Um som funt ao meu lado perturbou os meus pensamentos.

O Sirius descuidara-se.

- Oh! – exclamou com um sorriso. – Com cheiro a pipocas.

* * *

Depois do filme, voltámos ao vestíbulo e o Sirius seguia alguns passos à minha frente. De repente, avistou alguns amigos que tinham estado com ele em Hampstead no dia das fotografias.

Um deles aproximou-se.

- És a rapariga a quem estavam a tirar fotografias no outro dia, não és? – perguntou.

Assenti.

- Estavas mesmo bem.

- Obrigada.

De súbito, o Sirius pegou-me na mão.

- Sim, esta é a Lily – disse ele enquanto apresentava os rapazes do grupo.

A seguir, pôs o braço à minha volta. – Acabámos de ver Mutantes Alienígenas no Ciberespaço – comunicou, piscando-lhes o olho. – Porém, não demos muita atenção ao filme, não sei se me entendem…

Os rapazes riram-se à socapa com ar conhecedor.

- Bem, temos de ir andando – comunicou o Sirius, olhando-me ternamente. – A noite ainda é uma criança.

- Sim, é verdade – disse um dos rapazes enquanto o Sirius se afastava comigo.

Que se estava a passar?, pensei. Afinal ele gostava de mim e, como o James dissera, estivera a fingir-se desinteressado? Ou isto era tudo fingido para que os amigos pensassem que éramos namorados? Continuou a segurar-me a mão enquanto descíamos as escadas rolantes e saíamos do vestíbulo, mas, ao contrário daquele dia em Hampstead, não me estava a sentir toda trémula por dentro. Sentia-me confusa. Não queria tirar a mão, no entanto, pois recordava o que ele dissera sobre a noite ser ainda uma criança. As coisas s o podiam melhorar.

* * *

Quando chegámos lá fora, sugeri que fôssemos beber um cappucino.

- Já não tenho dinheiro – respondeu.

- Não há problema. Ofereço eu.

O Sirius encolheu os ombros. – Está bem, então. E um cachorro-quente?

- Tudo bem – concordei.

- Com cebola.

- Tudo bem.

Durante a meia hora seguinte ele falou. Eu ouvi.

Ele falou.

Ele falou.

Eu ouvi.

Estava a rebentar por lhe contar o que se passara nas minhas últimas semanas. Os e-mails da Hannah e do Paul. A revista. As minhas novas amigas. Tanta coisa acontecera, mas não consegui meter uma palavra no meio. Ele falou, eu ouvi. Era assim e sempre o fora desde que o conhecera. Apenas nunca me aborrecera com isso antes. Enquanto tentava parecer interessada, pensei que até o Mojo estava mais interessado naquilo que eu tinha para dizer. E é um cão.

- Bem, chega de falar de mim. Então e tu? – perguntou, finalmente parando para respirar. – Que pensas de mim?

Então, riu-se como se tivesse dito a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

Não pude deixar de pensar como fora fácil conversar com o James. Não nos calámos no outro dia no parque. Mas com ele fora igual para os dois. Ele falou, eu ouvi. Eu falei, ele ouviu. Mostrara-se interessado no que eu tinha para dizer e nas minhas opiniões.

Olhei longamente para o Sirius. Era semdúvida mucho giro. Uma boca encantadora e olhos azuis acinzentados. Mas, enquanto os fitava, pensei, Sirius Black, nunca me tinha apercebido disso mas és maçador. M.A.Ç.A.D.oooo.r

Tive uma vontade repentina de ir para casa, conversar com o Mojo, mandar um e-mail à Hannah e até talvez contactar o James. Prometera começar a trabalhar no seu artigo para a revista e podia telefonar-lhe para saber como ia.

Apanhámos o autocarro juntos e, quando chagamos às nossas casas, o Sirius olhou rapidamente para ambos os lados da rua e depois para as janelas. Quando me preparava para entrar, ele empurrou-me de repente contra o muro e, quando dei por mim, estava a ser beijada.

O meu primeiro beijo.

Ui. Ai, pensei enquanto a sua boca esmagava a minha. E, iaque, cebola. A boca dele tinha um sabor horrível. Foi um beijo realmente húmido e viscoso, nada como eu o imaginara.

Quando acabou de limpar-me os dentes com a língua, afastou-se, parecendo muito contente consigo próprio.

- Até depois – despediu-se, apontando-me o indicador. A seguir, virou-se e entrou em casa.

Não se te vir primeiro, pensei, enquanto limpava a boca ao braço.

* * *

Algumas horas depois; estava no meu quarto a trabalhar nalgumas ideias para a revista quando o telefone tocou.

- Lily, é a Marlene.

- Oh, olá… Marle…

- Ouve – interrompeu a Marlene. – Tenho de te dizer uma coisa e espero que não me leves a mal mas, bem, esse rapaz, o Sirius… não é para ti. Não me perguntes como sei, mas sei. Tem-se em grande conta e sei que os rapazes assim parecem giros, mas só se interessam por eles próprios. Mereces melhor. Não deves ser um capacho. Consegues melhor, acredita em mim. Estás a sofrer de baixa auto-estima, mas vai acabar por aparecer alguém com quem te divertirás mais. Que queira mesmo estar contigo. Porque és uma brasa. Com miolos. Uma combinação letal como já te disse. Sei que gostas do Sirius e agora, provavelmente, vais detestar-me e deixares de me falar, mas, como amiga, achei que te devia dizer. Lily, estás aí? Agora detestas-me? Por favor, diz alguma coisa. Oh, raios e coriscos. A Lucy disse que não te devia telefonar, mas a Izzie disse que sim. Lily, Lily…?

Não conseguia dizer nada, porque estava demasiado ocupada a rir e tapei o auscultados com a mão para ela não ouvir.

- Marlene, concordo contigo.

- O… o quê?

- Sim, tens razão. Sirius Black. Giro mas maçador. Maçador como uma máquina de lavar louça. E… beija mal.

- Ele beijou-te! – exclamou a Marlene. – Ó meu Deus! Conta-me os pormenores.

Passámos a meia hora seguinte tagarelando sobre beijos e a Marlene contou-me tudo sobre alguns dos seus primeiros desastres.

- Nem sempre é assim – comentou por fim.

- Uf – suspirei. – Então há esperança.

- Mucho mucho. Pode ser exactamente como imaginaste e ainda melhor.

Quando pousei o telefone, sentia-me mesmo feliz. Naquela noite, ao adormecer, um rapaz diferente parecia ter tomado o lugar do Sirius na minha fantasia do beijo.

* * *

**De: **Lily

**Para: **Marlene

**Data:** 29 de Junho

**Assunto: **novo e-mail

Notar novo e-mail. Queachas?

* * *

**De: **Marlene

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **29 de Junho

**Assunto:** novo e-mail

Saquelicioso. Vemo-nos amanhã à tarde em casa da Lucy para a grande final da revista.

* * *

**De**: Paul

**Para**: Lily

**Data**: 29 de Junho

Assunto: férias

Olá Lily,

As ferias não estão realmente a correr como planeado. A monção atingiu a estancia. Uma chuva torrencial torna impossível dormir na praia. Estou enfiado numa cabana com outros quatro viajantes mas apanhei piolhos, porque pedi emprestado um saco-cama. Oh, e ainda por cima, a Saskia fugiu com o homem santo de Kilburn. Estou com diareia e mordidelas de mosquito tão grandes como bolas de golfe.

Espero que tudo termine bem.

Beijinhos

Paul

* * *

**Prévia do próximo capitulo: "Uma casa de Loucos"**

_- Este local é uma casa de loucos – disse Lal, olhando para o pai com desaprovação. – Vou para qualquer sítio normal. Onde possa pensar em paz!_

_- Então, vai para minha casa – sugeri. – É como uma morgue._

…

_- Estás bem, Lily? – perguntou o James, quando voltei para cima. – Estás hoje um bocado calada._

_- Iu, iuneuí – murmurei._

…

_- Oh, referes-te ao James? – perguntou a Lucy._

_- Como é que sabes?_

_- Foi bastante óbvio desde o princípio – esclareceu a Lucy.

* * *

_

**Juh Moony **

**4 de Março de 2008**


	13. Uma Casa de Loucos

**13. Uma casa de Loucos**

Na tarde seguinte, metade do Norte de Londres estava a trabalhar como equipa editorial.

Em casa, eu pedira aos meus pais que escrevessem alguma coisa.

- O tema da revista é o Verão – expliquei ao pai -, por isso, gostava que desses algumas dicas úteis sobre viagens ao estrangeiro, do ponto de vista médico. Torna-o relevante. Um mini-estojo médico que se possa levar numa mala. Coisas para queimaduras solares, picadas de mosquitos, diarreia e assim por diante.

- Tudo bem – acedeu com um grande sorriso.

Acho que ficou realmente orgulhoso por lhe ter pedido.

E a mãe ia fazer um artigo sobre a forma de lidar com a ansiedade dos exames.

- Dez dicas úteis – pedi. – Tem de ser acessível.

Deixei-os a ouvir a Rádio 4 e a beber chá Earl Grey enquanto trabalhavam.

Em casa da Marlene, o Tony trabalhava num cartoon para um concurso. Íamos convidar os leitores a enviar legendas e publicaríamos as melhores no número seguinte. Se houvesse um número seguinte.

Em casa da Lucy, o James e eu trabalhávamos ao computador no quarto dele e de LAl.

A Lucy e a Marlene estavam a acabar os seus artigos na sala.

A Izzie estava ao computador no quarto da Lucy, fazendo horóscopos para o mês seguinte.

A senhora Potter trazia-nos constantemente infusões de ervas com ginseng e uma coisa de sabor horrível chamada guryana.

- É para vos manter despertos – informou.

E o senhor Potter estava sentado na cozinha a tocar guitarra.

- Música para inspirar os trabalhadores – anunciou quando desci para pedir um novo cartucho de tinta para a impressora. Como é que uma versão de «You Ain't Nothing But a Hound Dog» nos deveria motivar, não faço ideia, mas o Ben e o Jerry pareciam apreciá-la, pois acompanhavam-na, uivando com grande animação.

- Este local é uma casa de loucos – disse o Lal, olhando para o pai com desaprovação. – Vou para qualquer sítio normal. Onde possa pensar em paz!

- Então, vai para minha casa – sugeri. – É como uma morgue.

Ninguém está satisfeito com o que tem, pensei, enquanto o via sair a correr. Tenho a certeza de que os pais concordariam com o Lal, se aparecessem, mas eu estava a adorar. O Senhor P é muito divertido e o mais diferente possível do meu pai. É um velho hippie que está a perder o cabelo, mas que tem um rabo-de-cavalo. E usa camisas havaianas muito berantes e sandálias indianas. A senhora P também é hippie e hoje usa uma saia peruana com espelhos na bainha e um top de croché bastante estranho.

- Estás bem, Lily? – perguntou o James, quando voltei para cima. – Estás hoje um bocado calada.

- Iu, iuneuí – murmurei.

Muito acontecera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Sobretudo na minha cabeça. Os meus olhos tinham-se aberto ao ver o Sirius como alguém que me usava e sentia um remorso terrível por ter tratado o James da mesma forma. Alguém para massacrar com os meus problemas. Ainda na semana passada falara de como gostava do Sirius e de como ele nunca reparara em mim e me tratara como uma amiga e nada mais. Fora exactamente assim que eu tratara o James. E ele fora tão querido, assegurando-me de que eu era gira e dizendo-me o que os rapazes realmente sentem pelas raparigas.

Enquanto estava sentada ao seu lado na secretária, senti o calor do seu braço contra o meu e o perfume do sabonete na sua pele. Voltou aquela velha sensação trémula, mas, desta vez, estava com o James e não com o Sirius. Como é que não reparara nos lindos olhos que ele tinha? Bondosos. Cor de ãvela com salpicos de verde na íris. E boas mãos, pensei, enquanto ele pressionava o teclado do computador, com dedos compridos e elegantes.

E era demasiado tarde. Se lhe dissesse alguma coisa, pensaria que eu era uma completa cabeça-no-ar. Volúvel como tudo. Apaixonada pelo Sirius numa semana e a gostar dele, James, na semana seguinte.

- Então, já decidiste o que fazer quanto à Wendy Roberts e à sua dentadura postiça? – perguntou James, inclinando-se sobre mim para ver o que eu escrevera.

- Hã, iu...nu…uí… a Wendy, sim. Decidi que não vou descer ao nível dela. Guardo coisas dessas para o meu bloco de notas secreto e uso-as mais tarde quando escrever romances.

- Muito bem – concordou o James. – Então, achas que estamos prontos para entregar a revista na segunda-feira?

- Nih… ing…iah… - gaguejei, amaldiçoando a Rapariga Alienígena que tomara conta das minhas cordas vocais. – Tuase. Quero dizer, quase.

O James olhava-me como se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

- Tenho de perguntar à Luce e à Marleneumacoisa. Voltojá – tartamudeei eu, levantando-se de um salto.

Desci a escada aos trambolhões à procura da Lucy e da Marlene. Precisava de ajuda.

Sentei-me no chão e pus a cabeça entre as mãos. – Ai. Ai. Airama.

- Eh, vai correr tudo bem. Estamos quase prontas – anunciou a Marlene. – Vamos acabá-lo a tempo.

- Fazer o quê? – perguntei, olhando para cima.

- A revista.

- Oh, não é isso. É… - olhei para a Lucy. O James era seu irmão. Que pensaria ela se soubesse que eu andava a ter fantasias com ele? Sabia o que eu sentia pelo Sirius. Pensaria que eu era uma verdadeira leviana por mudar de ideias tão depressa.

- Então o que é? – perguntou a Lucy.

- Nada – respondi.

- Sim, está-se mesmo a ver – troçou a Marlene. – Vá, desembucha.

Suspirei. Olhei para as duas que esperavam com curiosidade. Suspirei de novo.

A Marlene e a Lucy começaram também a dar grandes suspiros. Depois exageraram-nos, lançando enormes e longos sopros até que não pude conter o riso.

- Pronto. Deita-te no sofá – ordenou a Lucy.

Fiz o que me mandavam e a Lucy sentou-se no outro extremo.

- Então, miss Evans, qual zé o probleme?

Não conseguia contar. Silencio. Grande silencio. Tão grande que encheu a sala.

- Ah! Problema de rapazes – alvitrou a Lucy.

- Mas qual rapaz? – inquiriu a Marlene. – Já ultrapassaste o Siruis, n'est-ce pás?

Assenti. – É outro rapaz de quem acabei de perceber que gosto. Muito melhor que o Sirius. E agora fico de língua presa e estúpida quando estou com ele. E acho que estraguei tudo. E, provavelmente, é demasiado tarde.

- Oh, referes-te ao James? – perguntou a Lucy.

- Como é que sabes?

- Foi bastante óbvio desde o princípio – esclareceu a Lucy.

- Óbvio? Para quem? Eu só agora é que percebi. E quem sabe o que vai na sua cabeça. Se gostar de mim.

- Eh, olá? – disse a Lucy. – Em que planeta vives, ao certo?

- No Planeta Zog, na verdade – respondi, explicando tudo sobre a Noola e a sua capacidade de tomar conta da minha cabeça.

- Bem, para tua informação, o James não tem parado de falar de ti e de perguntar por ti desde que te conheceu – confessou a Lucy. – E ficou bastante irritado pelo facto de tu gostares do Sirius. Não reparaste como ficou estranho quando encontrámos o Sirius em Hampstead?

- Acho que estava um pouco apagado nesse dia. Pensei que eu tivesse feito alguma coisa que o aborrecera.

- Daa. Sim. E fizeste – afirmou a Lucy. – Gostaste de outro rapaz.

A Izzie desceu a escada e deixou-se cair no sofá-

- Quesepassa? – perguntou.

- É a Lily – explicou a Marlene. – Transforma-se na Noola, a Rapariga Alienígena, sempre que gosta de um rapaz. A Noola apenas conhece três palavras. Diz-lhe quais são, Lily.

- Uhaiuh. Iuneuí. E nihingaiah.

A Lucy desatou a rir-se, fazendo a imitação de um robot alienígena como o CP3O da Guerra das Estrelas pela sala fora.

- Uhaiuh – guinchou numa voz aguda. – Iuneuí. Nihingaiaaaaah.

Ríamos tanto que o James desceu para ver o que se estava a passar. É claro que corei.

- Então? – indagou o James.

- Então, na… nada – gaguejou a Marlene, rindo.

- Foi uma coisa que a Lucy disse – explicou a Izzie.

O James ergueu os olhos ao céu e depois virou-se para mim. – Vens acabar o teu editorial?

- U… uhaiuh – respondi e a Lucy desatou às gargalhadas.

O James suspirou, imitado pela Lucy e a Marlene.

O James olhou-nos como se fôssemos estúpidas. – Quando quiseres, Lily – concluiu, voltando para o seu quarto.

- Vêem, vêem agora? – perguntei. – Vou estragar tudo. Estávamos a dar-nos tão bem e agora vou parecer uma idiota ao pé dele e pensará que sou Anormal da Anormalândia, Parva da Parvolândia, Cabeça-no-Ar da…

- Fecha a porta, Lucy – pediu a Izzie. – Temos trabalho de sobra a fazer.

* * *

Passámos os vinte minutos seguintes a fazer uma visualização com a Izzie. Esta está muito dentro das coisas de auto-ajuda e estivera a ler um dos seus livros sobre pensamento positivo.

- A mente é tudo – afirmou ela. – Conseguirás ultrapassar isto e fazer desaparecer a Noola, a Rapariga Alienígena. Mas tens de passar a agir com confiança. Tenho estado a ler tudo a esse respeito para quando actuo.

- Mas eu acho que ou somos confiantes ou não somos – objectei. – Como a Marlene. Não é algo que se possa aprender.

- Oh, é sim – retorquiu a Marlene. – Todas nós temos os nossos truques. Por vezes, se me sinto nervosa, finjo ser uma personagem de um filme. E depois actuo como penso que ela faria. Funciona mesmo.

- então, acham que possa aprender a falar correctamente quando encontro um rapaz de que gosto?

- É evidente – frisou a Izzie. – De facto, o meu livro diz que «somos o que repetidamente fazemos. A confiança não é um fingimento mas um hábito». Tens de praticar.

- Fixe – concordou a Lucy. – Parece-me bem. Que fazemos?

A Izzie mandou-nos sentar e fechar os olhos. Primeiro, tínhamos de imaginar a situação em que nos sentíamos nervosas, pelo que pensei em estar ao pé de James, lá em cima, Tínhamos de imaginar a sala, o cenário, o que vestíamos, todos os pormenores.

Então, a Izzie começou:

- Imaginem-se descontraídas, calmas e completamente seguras. Imaginem a reacção da outra pessoa. Na vossa mente, vejam-na a rir-se das vossas piadas, a ouvir com interesse o que dizem, a gostar de estar convosco.

Fez-nos rever a situação várias vezes até que, na minha imaginação, o James ficou de olhos arregalados para mim, em clara admiração, espantado com os meus ditos espirituosos. Admirado com a minha brilhante conversação.

- Chega, abram os olhos.

Fizemos o que nos dizia e olhámos umas para as outras.

- Como te sentes agora, Lily?

Levantei-me e fui até à porta. – Fantástica. A Noola está morta – respondi, pondo as mãos nas ancas ao estilo Arnold Schwarzeneggar e acrescentando:

- Voltarei. Hasta la vista, baby.

A Marlene riu-se. – Vai-te a ele, amiga.

* * *

Voltei a subir a escada. Ao chegar à porta do quarto do James, os meus nervos voltaram, por isso imaginei o James a sorrir e a apreciar a minha companhia.

Entrei, sentei-me junto dele ao computador, fiz uma rápida visualização na minha cabeça e depois virei-me, fazendo-lhe um enorme sorriso.

Voltou-se e olhou para mim. – Aaaiii. Que se passa contigo agora?

- Nada – sorri, pensando: sou confiante, sou óptima, espantosa, brilhante, deslumbrante, fabulosa.

O James olhou-me como se eu tivesse enlouquecido por completo.

- És mesmo estranha, sabes disso, não sabes? – perguntou.

Naquele preciso momento, o meu telemóvel tocou.

- Desculpa, James – disse eu enquanto atendia.

- Olá, Lily – ouviu-se a voz do Sirius. – Que estás a fazer?

- A revista. Lembras-te, eu contei-te. O prazo termina na segunda-feira.

- Oh, isso pode esperar – replicou o Sirius. – Queres ir ao Heath?

- Lamento, Sirius – desculpei-me. – Estou ocupada. Falamos mais tarde.

Desliguei.

- Era aquele rapaz? – perguntou o James.

- Era aquele rapaz.

- E…?

- E… passou à História – respondi.

Agora, era o James que fazia um enorme sorriso.

- Que se passa? – perguntei.

- Nada – sorriu.

- És mesmo estranho – comentei. – Sabes isso, não sabes?

- Sim – assentiu. – Então, já somos dois.

* * *

A Sério

Edição de Verão

Índice

Editorial, de Lily Evans 1

Próximos acontecimentos do calendário escolar ** 1**

Dicas da última moda para o Verão escaldante, de Lucy Potter ** 2**

Segredos de Uma Noite Passada em Casa de Uma Amiga – Reportagem de Lily Evans ** 2**

Dez dicas da drª Evans para evitar a ansiedade pré-exames ** 3**

Conselhos úteis do drº Evans sobre saúde em férias no estrangeiro ** 3**

Loucura da transformação: transformação antes e depois com dicas de beleza para ficar uma brasa, de Marlene McKinnon ** 4**

Dez dicas para tirar boas fotografias das férias de Verão com uma máquina automática, de James Potter **5**

Uma vida de cão – Artigo sobre o Canil de Battersea, de Lily Evans ** 6**

O que fazes e não fazer para seduzir, de Marlene McKinnon **6**

Óleos para banho de aromaterapia, de Izzie Williams **7**

Horóscopos, de Iz Mística **7**

Que vida divertida: estranhos títulos de livros e os seus ainda mais estranhos autores **8**

E, finalmente, um concurso de cartoons, de Tony McKinnos – Os leitores são convidados a enviar uma legenda ** 8**

* * *


	14. Sabotagem

**14. Sabotagem**

A revista estava óptima. Tínhamos feito o plano final no computador do James, oito páginas completas que pareciam divertidas e interessantes.

O James encontrara na Internet todo o tipo de imagens para ilustrar os artigos: fotografias de cães para o artigo sobre o Canil de Battersea, estrelas para a página dos horóscopos, ervas e flores para o artigo da Izzie sobre aromaterapia, além das fotografias loucas da transformação «antes» e «depois» para as páginas centrais.

Estava boa. Muito boa. Calculei que tinha hipóteses de ganhar.

* * *

Na reunião geral de segunda-feira, a stôra Allen Pediu que todas as candidaturas fossem entregues à nossa encarregada de turma.

- Sei que muitas de vós têm trabalho bastante – observou – por isso não vos manteremos muito tempo na expectativa. Esperamos anunciar a vencedora no final da semana.

Cinco minutos depois, fomos para a nossa sala e juntei-me ao grupo que rodeava a secretária da stôra Watkins. Coloquei o meu exemplar na pequena pilha de candidaturas da nossa turma.

- Houve bastantes que terminaram a tempo, não é? – perguntei à Wendy Roberts que estava atrás de mim.

- Hã, não – disse ela. – Ao contrário de algumas masoquistas desta turma, não fiz nada. Sabes, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Oh, pensei que ias concorrer.

- Pensaste mal. Os prazos são bons para os vencidos. E, a propósito, a stôra Allen disse que queria falar contigo. Vi-a agora mesmo no corredor. Quer que vás ao seu gabinete imediatamente.

Que estranho, pensei, enquanto me apressava pelo corredor em direcção ao gabinete da senhora Allen. Esperava que não houvesse problema.

- A stôra Allen quer falar comigo – disse eu quando a secretária levantou os olhos ao ouvir-me bater à porta do gabinete.

- Acho que não, minha querida – estranhou. – A senhora professora Allen está com o senhor professor Parker. Disse que não queria ser incomodada. Deve ser engano.

Não é engano nenhum, pensei, enquanto voltava para a sala de aula. Acho que a Wendy se quis fazer engraçada.

A stôra Watkins estava na sua secretária folheando as candidaturas quando voltei a entrar na sala de aula. – Estás atrasada, Lily – repreendeu.

- Hã, desculpe, senhora professora – respondi, dirigindo-me ao meu lugar.

Felizmente, não voltou a falar no assunto pois a Wendy entrou logo a seguir.

- E tu, Roberts, qual é a tua desculpa?

- Fui à casa de banho, senhora professora – justificou, ofegante, ocupando o seu lugar.

A stôra Watkins continuou a folhear as candidaturas. – Muito bem, meninas, temos seis candidaturas desta turma.

Depois, olhou para mim. – Mas pensei que teríamos mais uma. Julguei que ias concorrer, Lily.

- E concorri, senhora professora – repliquei. – Pu-la na pilha depois da reunião geral.

- Bem, agora não está aqui – informou.

Voltei-me para a Wendy. Olhava pela janela, parecendo mesmo uma santinha.

- Tens a certeza, Lily? – insistiu a stôra. – Verifica o teu saco.

Fiz o que me dizia, mas estava certa de tê-la posto na secretária. – Não está aqui, senhora professora.

- Então, onde está?

De repente, fiquei sem saber o que dizer. E não tinha qualquer prova de que a Wendy a tivesse tirado.

- Talvez tenha caído ao chão.

A stôra Watkins deu uma rápida olhadela em redor e, a seguir, enfrentou a turma.

- Alguém tirou a candidatura da Lily?

Ninguém se acusou.

- Isto é muito sério. Se a Lily diz que pôs a sua candidatura na pilha, ou está a mentir, ou alguém a tirou. Alguém me pode esclarecer?

Mais uma vez, ninguém se acusou.

- Ela preparou uma candidatura – afirmou a Lucy. – Eu vi-a. A sério, senhora professora.

A stôra Watkins pareceu perturbada. – Isto é muito desagradável, meninas. Estamos quase no final do período e no próximo ano irão para o 10º. Já não são caloiras e, francamente, estou desapontada com este tipo de comportamento. No entanto, vou pedir-vos que se portem como adultas e resolvam isto entre vós. Meio-dia e meia hora de hoje é o fim do prazo para entrega das candidaturas e, por isso, a não ser que a encontres, Lily, ou alguém confesse, acho que não posso fazer mais nada.

* * *

- Aquela vaca – desabafou a Lucy, enquanto saíamos para o intervalo. – Tenho a certeza de que foi a Wendy Roberts.

- Algu em viu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

A Marlene abanou a cabeça. – Deve tê-la tirado da secretária da stôra Watkins quando foste chamada à stôra Allen.

- Havia uma multidão em torno da secretária da stôra – lembrou a Izzie. – Qualquer pessoa a poderia ter tirado. Sabem como todas se têm mostrado competitivas.

- Mas a Wendy entrou depois de ti, Lily. Sabes, antes de a aula começar. Lembras-te? – perguntou a Iz.

- Já para as casa de banho – comandou a Marlene. – Vamos.

Corremos pelo corredor fora até aos vestiários. A Lucy espreitou para dentro dos cubículos enquanto a Marlene procurava no caixote do lixo.

- Iaque – disse a Marlene enquanto remexia por entre pedaços de lenços e toalhas de papel.

- Oh, nããão – ouvi a Lucy dizer enquanto procurava no terceiro cubículo.

Saiu, segurando um monte de papel da revista. – Parece que pôs primeiro debaixo da torneira.

- Mas porquê? – perguntei. – Que tem ela contra mim?

- Não é preciso haver uma razão – suspirou a Marlene. – Acontece que algumas pessoas são muito, muito más. Não suportam ver ninguém ter sucesso.

- Acho que ela nunca esqueceu o facto de ter parecido uma idiota quando o Sam Denham esteve cá – acrescentou a Izzie. – Sabes, quando ele elogiou a tua resposta e menosprezou a dela.

- Que vamos fazer? – perguntei, apoiando-me a um dos lavatórios. – Não posso entregar isto assim.

- Podíamos ir falar com a stôra Allen – sugeriu a Marlene.

Estava desfeita. – Podíamos, mas de que serviria? Só faria com que a Wendy ainda me detestasse mais. O facto é que a minha candidatura não se pode ler. Todo este trabalho, perdido.

Estava quase a chorar. – E todos os vossos contributos.

A Lucy tirou o telemóvel do saco. – Que horas são? – perguntou.

- Onze – respondi.

Começou a ligar freneticamente.

- A quem estás a telefonar? – perguntei.

- Ao James – respondeu. – Está com exames e por isso o horário dele foi alterado. Talvez esteja em casa a estudar.

- Óptimo – aplaudiu a Iz. – Ele tem a revista no computador. Só demora uns minutos a imprimir.

- Isso é se ele lá estiver – objectou a Marlene.

A Lucy esperou enquanto o telefone tocava e depois fez uma careta. – Caixa de correio – disse. – Deve estar a fazer alguma coisa.

- De qualquer forma, deixa uma mensagem – aconselhou a Izzie. – É a nossa única hipótese.

Voltámos para a aula seguinte, mas não me conseguia concentrar. E a Marlene, a Izzie e a Lucy também não, ao que parecia.

- Se olhares para o relógio mais uma vez, Lily Evans – ameaçou o stôr Dixon – tiro-to. E, Lucy Potter, se o que está a observar pela janela é assim tão fascinante, sugiro que vá para lá durante o resto da aula.

Olhei de relance para a Wendy Roberts. Ela levantou os olhos do livro e sorriu com presunção.

Espera só, Wendy Roberts, pensei. Isto ainda não acabou.

* * *

À hora do almoço, corremos para fora da sala de aula, para o recreio em direcção aos portões.

Não encontrámos lá ninguém.

A Lucy tirou de novo o telemóvel. Ligou e depois abanou a cabeça. – Continua a ir para a caixa de correio.

Olhei para o meu relógio. Meio-dia e dez.

Meio-dia e quinze.

Meio-dia e vinte.

- Disseste a que horas terminava o prazo quando deixaste a mensagem? – perguntou a Marlene, olhando para ambos os lados da rua, ansiosamente.

- Sim – respondeu a Lucy. – Disse meio-dia e meia. Vou tentar ligar de novo.

Estava prestes a marcar o número quando a Izzie me agarrou o braço.

- Aqui vem ele – gritou enquanto o James fazia a curva a voar na sua bicicleta.

Parou com um guinchar de travões e tirou um sobrescrito da mochila.

- Boa sorte – desejou enqaunto entregava.

- Obrigada – gritei por cima do ombro enquanto corria para o interior.

Desta vez, não ia arriscar.

Fui directamente à sala dos professores e procurei a stôra Watkins. Queria ser eu própria a pôr a minha revista nas suas mãos.


	15. Resultado Final

**15. Resultado Final**

- E a nova editora será… - anunciou a stôra Allen na reunião geral de sexta-feira.

Sustive a respiração enquanto a Marlene fazia um sinal com o pulegar levantado para me desejar sorte.

- Antes de anunciar a vencedora, devo dizer que a decisão foi muito difícil – continuou a stôra Allen. – O nível das candidaturas foi excepcionalmente elevado e estou muito orgulhosa de todas. Em última análise, não há vencidas. Tivemos muita dificuldade em decidir e…

A Izzie lançou-me um olhar como a dizer: «Gostava que ela se despachasse.»

- Por fim, reduzimos a escolha a duas. Decidimo-nos por um empate. Duas vencedoras. Primeira, a Emma Ford do 10º ano. Segunda, a Lily Evans do 9º ano.

Ouviram-se aplausos da Marlene, da Iz e da Lucy ao fundo da sala. Mas, melhor que tudo, a cara da Wendy era um espectáculo. Ficou de boca escancarada, literalmente.

Fiz-lhe um enorme sorriso enquanto me levantava para me juntar à Emma, no palco, com a stôra Allen.

* * *

Depois das aulas, juntámo-nos todas em casa da Lucy para comemorar com gelado e bolo. Quando estávamos instaladas a comer, o James pediu-me que fosse ai seu quarto.

- Eu… eu tenho uma coisa para ti – começou com timidez.

Dirigiu-se a uma gaveta do armário junto à cama. Tirou um pequeno pacote embrulhado em papel prateado com um laço dourado e um cartão e entregou-mos. – São para ti.

Abri primeiro o cartão. Na frente tinha uma fotografia a preto e branco de um homem numa estrada com a legenda por baixo que dizia: «A vida encolhe ou expande-se na proporção da nossa coragem.» Dentro, escrevera: «Boa Sorte para a nova Editora de A Sério.»

- Obrigada. É mesmo…

- Abre o embrulho – pediu, sorrindo.

Rasguei o papel e encontrei uma bela caneta. Parecia indiana, de cor turquesa brilhante e prateada com pendentes acetinados de lado.

- Iu…nu…uí… - gaguejei, voltando por momentos ao zoganês.

- De nada – disse ele como se tivesse percebido perfeitamente. – É para escrever os teus romances.

Por momentos, ficámos apenas a olhar um para o outro. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Como se o tempo tivesse parado e estivéssemos, de alguma forma, a fundir-nos um no outro.

Nesse momento, o James sorriu abertamente. – Então e agora…?

- Agora? – perguntei. – Que queres dizer? Agora?

- Naquele dia, no parque, quando perguntaste como é que as pessoas se juntam e disseste que para ti teriam de se tornar muito evidentes… presentes, cartões, um cartaz em Piccadilly…

Olhei para o cartão e para o presente e sorri. – Oh. Mas, por favor, não, um cartaz em Piccadilly não, morreria…

O James riu-se, depois inclinou-se para mim, afastou-me um caracol do cabelo da cara, olhou-me profundamente e…

- Agora, podíamos ir ver um filme – convidou-me.

- Adorava – respondi. – Desde que não seja o Mutantes Alienígenas no Cibererpaço. E que não passes o filme todos a comer pipocas.

- Combinado. De qualquer forma, detesto pipocas.

Sorrimos estupidamente um para o outro e depois lembrei-me do que ele dissera naquele dia no parque. Que, por vezes, se sentia assustado quando gostava de uma rapariga.

Não há melhor altura, pensei, enquanto me aproximava dele e o beijava suavemente nos lábios.

* * *

**De: **Paul

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **5 de Julho

**Assunto: **férias

Querida Lily,

Recebi o novo passaporte esta manhã.

Vou voltar para casa.

Paul

* * *

**De: **Lily

**Para: **Hannah

**Data: **5 de Julho

**Assunto: **amigos, namorados

Olá, Hannahnutter,

Quespassa? Desculpa não ter escrito, tem sido uma loucura por aqui. Tem acontecido tanta coisa. O Paul vai voltar para casa. O Sirius passou à História. Vou sair com o James. Percebi que os rapazes podem ser tanto amigos como namorados.

Nááá. Levei algum tempo!

Muito feliz. Espero que também estejas.

E ganhei o concorso, juntamente com a Emma Ford do 10º ano. Sou a nova co-editora da revista da escola.

Lily

* * *

**De: **Hannah

**Para: **Lily

**Data: **5 de Julho

**Assunto: **Boa sorte

Muta pena mim não ter escrito também.

Muitos beijos e hurra por essa coisa da revista. Sabia que ias conseguir.

E fixérrimo isso do James. Podia prever, mesmo a um zilião trilião de quilómetros de distância, que algo aconteceria aí.

Hasta la banana e muitas alegres alegrias para ele. Parece bestial. Um amigo e namorado. O melhor género.

Aqui também esteve uma loucura. As coisas como Remus estão cada vez mais escaldantes. Estou a diverti-me imenso aqui. Montes de grandes festas e churrascos, embora tenha saudades tuas e da tua estranha visão da vida e SDH.

Manda-me fotografias do teu novo visual. E do novo rapaz. E da nova revista.

Finalmente, le Lily reconheceu que é uma brasa avec miolos.

Mantém-te ocupada e damos à língua em breve.

Muitos beijinhos.

A tua amiga para todo o sempre e sempre e sempre e sempre e sempre e… (oh, cala-te H)

* * *

**FIM **

_

* * *

_

_N/A:_

_Último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado, e deixem um comentário a dizer o que acharam..._

_Até à próxima,_

_Juh Moony_

_Terça-Feira, dia 11 de Março de 2008 às 12:00, Portugal_


End file.
